Night Angels: The Millennium War
by BigKwell
Summary: Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats x-over. War is coming to England! Will Rally, Seras and Moria be ready? Rated M for shoujoai-yuri content.
1. The Gathering Storm Clouds

**Night Angels: The Millennium War, Pt. 1 – "The Gathering Storm Clouds"**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin Blaine Coldiron**

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Geneon Universal/Wild Geese/Satelight/Madhouse Studios, and Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre Company. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and Sentai Filmworks. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – After a few months of debating how to end the 'Night Angels' series, I now begin my vision of the events leading to the Millennium War. If you feel I'm getting away too much from the story, please let me know. I also like to hear suggestions in your reviews and private messages.**

**Thus said – LET'S BEGIN!**

**XXX**

**THE IMPERIAL WAR MUSEUM, LONDON, 3:15 P.M., LATE AFTERNOON…**

"What in the name of Hates is taking him so long?" Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing growled as she waited near the battle exhibits. She was dressed in a slight departure of her usual garb, an ankle-length skirt in place of her slacks, as well as a small, modest hat. "Maxwell set the time to meet, and now he's fifteen minutes late!"

Walter C. Dolnez was with her, ever vigilant of his employer. "Now that you mentioned it, this is just the same as the last time Father Maxwell requested to meet us here." He then eyed Sir Integra and added, "All the same, ma'am, I made sure the Wild Geese were placed on alert in the instance Iscariot does attempt something shady while we are here. Of course, _**they**_ are wise enough not to attempt a sneak attack in broad daylight, on enemy territory."

The Hellsing leader nodded grimly, then sighed. "In _**any**_ case, if that Catholic idiot decides to present me with another bouquet of yellow roses like he did the last time, I am going to take those flowers and shove them, stem-first, up his backside!"

"If it ever comes to that," Walter said dryly, "then it would benefit Father Maxwell greatly to remove the thorns beforehand, otherwise it would be a _**very**_ painful experience."

It was another thirty seconds before the two heard multiple footsteps coming in their direction. Then… "If you ask me, Father Renaldo, they seemed to have added a few more exhibits since the _**last time**_ we were here."

"I've noticed it too, Father Maxwell."

"And as before, they are placed with such great care that seeing them with one's own eyes is the best way to experience it." Turning in the direction of the sound, Sir Integra and Walter caught sight of Father Enrico Maxwell, the leader of Section XIII, Iscariot Organization, was well as his direct aide Father Renaldo, the two looking at the various paintings on the walls. One thing was for certain – Maxwell wasn't carrying any roses with him. But Renaldo _**was **_carrying a leather briefcase with him.

And they were not alone! Directly behind them, Heinkel Wolfe and Yumie accompanied the two. Upon catching sight of the lone members of the Hellsing Organization, the black-haired nun cast them a hostile glare while gripping her sheathed katana tightly. Heinkel, however, maintained her neutral continence.

After a few minutes, Maxwell leaned over to Renaldo and offered playfully, "I do believe we are a little bit late."

"It would appear so, Father Maxwell," Renaldo answered.

The Iscariot party stopped a good twenty feet from the Hellsing party, the white-haired Maxwell peering over his wire-framed spectacles at Sir Integra. Satisfied that she was alone, he proceeded towards her. "Sir Integra," he began, his voice as smooth as poisoned honey, "it is very good to see you…"

"That is far enough, Maxwell!" the Hellsing leader interrupted, causing the violet-eyed priest to stop in his tracks. "So, I was wondering _**why**_ the Vatican would send the leader of Iscariot – the dirtiest of their organizations to English soil?"

Maxwell paused for a bit, studying the situation carefully. "Now please, there's no reason to put-up a hostile stance," he added with mock joviality as he removed his spectacles. "Why in the world would you think of me otherwise?"

"You know damn well why, Maxwell!" Sir Integra shot back. "I am thoroughly disgusted with your organization's blatant disregard of every treaty we have together! My mind is still clear about Paladin Anderson's attack in the London Underground! I lost quite a few of my surviving men on that attack, and I barely got-out of that incident with my head still attached! How else will I feel…"

Maxwell finally lost his temper. _**"YOU BE QUIET!!"**_he yelled, crushing his spectacles in his gloved hand.

"How dare you take-up that attitude with me!" the Hellsing leader snarled in a low voice.

Maxwell just eyed Sir Integra and Walter coldly, Renaldo, Heinkel and Yumie ever watchful. "You lost a _**few **_men, you say?" he began disdainfully as he dropped the pieces of his spectacles to the floor. "Sir Integra, even if Anderson had killed a few _**thousand **_of you filthy English Protestants, I sincerely doubt that _**anyone**_ in Iscariot, especially _**me**_, would ever shed a tear for them!" He then pointed to the Hellsing leader as he added, "For your information, we are here on the orders of His Holiness with some information you might find interesting," he then leered at her, "so do me a favor and just shut your mouth, you English sow!"

"Really? Calling my master a sow? Now that's not very nice," Alucard's voice sounded within the corridors, which afterward the No-Life King appeared from a far wall, causing Renaldo, Heinkel and Yumie to be on their guard. "You would think that after a thousand years, Iscariot would have at least a little courtesy to their hosts… but no, you and your whole organization still think that the Catholic church rules the world!"

"Ah… nice to see you again, Alucard. Still firmly on Sir Integra's leash, I see," Maxwell smirked, feeling slightly disturbed by the vampire's appearance.

Alucard just snorted. "Well, I believe I should be taking my leave of you, Father Maxwell," he said. "But before I do, there is still that little matter about your rude behavior towards my master!" He then draws Joshua from his coat and aimed it at Maxwell. "Maybe it's time to see what a Catholic's brains look like!"

With that threat, Heinkel reacted, placing herself between the vampire and her leader. "Father Maxwell, let me handle this!" Drawing one of her Desert Eagles from her coat, she took a bead at Alucard's head. "Now, Vampire, I suggest… _**VAS!?!?**_" Quite suddenly, the Austrian found that a hand had reached out from the wall to her right and grabbed her wrist, with another wrenching the gun from her hand, which caused Yumie behind her to draw her katana.

"Now, now, we can't have you shooting this thing in here," Irene 'Rally' Vincent smirked, the dusky vampire completely walking through the wall as she released her grip on Heinkel's wrist. "This _**is **_a museum, after all!"

"_**YOU FILTHY VAMPIRE, GET AWAY FROM HER!!!" **_Yumie shrieked, prepared to slash Rally in half – only to have the vampire move away in an eyeblink to the left of the nun. Reacting, Yumie again struck. The attack she used would've reduced a human into seven pieces in one second, but again Rally evaded – and quickly circling Yumie at the same speed.

Deciding to get her bearings, Yumie paused in her attack – then noticed that something was dreadfully amiss. Padding herself down quickly, her eyes widened. "It's… it's gone!" She then shot Rally a poisonous glare, while the vampire looked unphased as she pleasantly waived at the nun. "You monster… _**YOU STOLE IT!!**_"

"Maybe," Rally replied, smiling. "If you'll put that sword away, I _**might **_be able to help you find it!"

"_**ISCARIOT DOES NOT MAKE DEALS WITH UNDEAD MONSTERS LIKE YOU!!! GIVE IT BACK TO ME!!!" **_All Maxwell did was shook his head as Yumie again charged Rally, her katana gleaming in the late afternoon light. All Rally did was stand her ground, looking smug as the nun's attacked. But just as Yumie was about to cleave her head off, the dusky vampire raced around her like a cyclone for three seconds before…

"Huh?" Yumie… or rather, Yumiko Takagi… gasped as Rally placed the eyeglasses she had previously swiped from Yumie on the nun's eyes. Then Yumiko's eyes widened in horror at _**who**_ was looking at her, dropping Yumie's katana as she did.

For the better part of five seconds, both vampire and human stared at each other, Yumiko trembling as Rally's orange-red eyes seemed to burrow into her very soul. Then the dusky vampire leaned closer to the terrified nun, and in a low voice, uttered one word: "Boo."

"_**YAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" **_Falling on the ground, Yumiko skittered backwards, finally hiding behind Heinkel's legs. All the blonde-haired woman did was to bury her face with her hand in embarrassment. _**"HEINKEL-SEMPAI, DON'T LET HER GET ME!!! DON'T LET HER GET MEEEE!!!"**_

Hoping to take advantage of the situation, Father Renaldo decides to reach into his coat for the gun he knew he had. "Hold it right there, Old Man!" Rally called out, aiming her CZ-75 at him. "I happen to know you're packing, so I'd advise you not to draw!" Then she turned her attention to Heinkel, who was doing the same with her other Desert Eagle. "The same for you, Wolfe! Either you two go for your guns, the both of you are going to be missing trigger fingers!"

"It seems Miss Vincent has been studying Agent Wolfe's and Agent Yumie's dossiers, Sir Integra," Walter quietly whispered to his employer. For Sir Integra's part, all she did was to nod in agreement.

Totally assured that any attack had been neutralized, Alucard returned his attention to Maxwell – who was strangely calm. "Well, it would appear that Rally Vincent was quite successful in holding back your lackeys' attacks! So… what is your next move, then?"

Everyone was quite surprised by the chuckle Maxwell had let-out upon the red-clad vampire's challenge. "My, my," he began, "Sir Integra, you really disappoint me. I mean, sending two vampires against me and my associates. Now… how in the world am I going to answer this?"

While keeping an eye on Maxwell's associates, Rally also studied Maxwell's face and stature, using all the skills of her past life as a bounty hunter to try to anticipate the priest's next move – and was thoroughly confused at Maxwell's almost cavalier attitude of the situation. _**'That's strange,' **_she thought to herself, _**'from the way we've got them cornered, you would expect him to piss in his pants for being at the mercy of two vampires. In fact, he doesn't even seemed concerned, almost as if…' **_Quite suddenly, Rally felt her insides clenching, realizing what was at last transpiring. _**'Oh crap!! That bastard… he… he DIDN'T!?!'**_

As if to confirm Rally's fears, Maxwell's face lit-up. "Ah yes… now I know how to resolve this!" Then in a grand flourish, he turned around and called out to the back of the corridor, _**"ANDERSON!!!!"**_

"_**MISS VINCENT, GO TO MY LEFT AND PROTECT SIR INTEGRA!!" **_Walter called out as he stood to the right and in front of Sir Integra, his wires glinting as he braced for battle.

"_**GOTCHA, WALTER!" **_Rally answered, but not before pitching the Desert Eagle back to Heinkel, as well as kicking Yumie's katana to Yumiko. _**"WELL YOU TWO, DON'T JUST STAND THERE GAWKING, MAJOR SHIT IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN, SO GET WITH THE PROGRAM AND PROTECT YOUR BOSS!!!" **_Realizing what was happening, Heinkel did just that, although Maxwell didn't seemed that concerned. Yumiko nodded, grabbing the sword and removing her glasses. A few seconds passed… then…

"Ask o' me, and Ah shalt give thee th' 'eathen for thine inheritance!" the voice of Father Alexander Anderson, paladin warrior of Iscariot, called out from the far end of the corridor behind the Iscariot agents. "An' for thy possession, th' ends o' th' earth! Thy shall break them with a rod o' iron!" By now, the paladin was striding purposefully towards the party, a mad gleam in his eye as he held in both hands blessed blades, intending to cut-apart whoever he faced.

"Thou shalt dash them t' pieces like a potter's vessel," he continued as he pressed forward. "Be wise, there fore you now, kings! Be admonished, ye judges of this earth!"

By now, Maxwell had watched in satisfaction, watching how the Hellsing party – with the exception of Alucard – were quaking in their boots. But then he began to notice something off about the situation… he was intending for Anderson to be a foil in case they tried to make a power play. But the more he saw the paladin advance, the more Maxwell realized his subordinate had something else in mind… like a battle!

"Serve th' Lord with fear, and rejoice with trembling!" Anderson continued to atone as he steadily advanced, the grip on his blades tightening.

Finally, Maxwell decided to act! Breaking away, he got in front of the advancing paladin and called out, "Anderson, that's enough!" But got shoved aside, Anderson seemingly not noticing who he pushed away!

"Kiss th' soul lest ye be cast aside, and banished away t' be kindled by a flame!" Anderson continued to say, eyeing Alucard steadily.

"_**ANDERSON, STOP!!!" **_Maxwell continued to plead, now regretting his decision to call the wild paladin.

"This can be over with one swing of me holy sword!" Anderson finally said, grinning from ear-to-ear as Alucard advanced in front of him. "Iscariot does not shirk when th' enemy presents itself!"

Alucard said nothing as he and Anderson stopped in front of each other. Taking off his glasses, the No-Life King grinned at the paladin – then drew the Jackal and aimed both guns at Anderson, with the other aiming his blades at the vampire. "Neither of us can back down on an enemy!" Alucard laughed, cocking the hammers of his guns. "Come on, Judas Priest, let's settle this once and for all!"

Anderson also laughed. "Ye won't be so lucky this time, vampire king!" he smirked, ready for battle.

"_**ALUCARD, STOP THIS IMMEDIETLY!!!"**_ Sir Integra commanded, but to no avail

"ANDERSON, BACK-OFF, I COMMAND YOU!!!" Maxwell added, but also to equal effect.

In the meantime, Rally seemed to calm in the face – but inwardly, she was panicking! _**'Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap!!!' **_she thought to herself. _**'Those two are going to get into it… and from the look of it, they don't care who gets killed in the process! Oh Master, I know you're here… please help me before everyone here ends up seriously dead!' **_she mentally pleaded.

Two seconds later… _**"HIIII!!! RIGHT THIS WAY, EVERYBODY!!" **_Seras Victoria's cheerful voice called out as the Draculina appeared in between her master and the paladin, dressed in what appeared to be a tour guide's uniform. "Everyone with the Japanese tour, right this way!"

"Everyone, right this way, please?" Moria Hedgley - also dressed in an identical uniform – called out in perfect Japanese. Sure enough, a very large group of elderly Japanese tourists began to shuffle slowly between Alucard and Anderson, oblivious to what was happening. "That's it, everyone," the brunette continued to say in Japanese, "let's stay together," all with a smile – while giving Anderson – who was still glaring at Alucard, and the vampire the same – an occasional nervous glance.

The spectators on both sides – with the exceptions of Alucard and Anderson – just stood dumbstruck as Seras and Moria continued to escort the elderly tourists past, with the Draculina making occasional goofy faces at her master. _**'Boy,' **_Rally told Seras and Moria mentally, _**'I never expected THAT ONE!'**_

'_**It was Seras' idea, Rally,' **_Moria said.

'_**Sorry to keep this a secret from you, but we had to make sure Master didn't know about it,' **_Seras added, Rally's mind bridging her and Moria.

'_**Good thing, Master,' **_replied Rally. _**'But let's hope it works!'**_

It did! The first to relax his stance was Alucard, holstering his weapons inside his crimsom coat. "Anderson… perhaps this is not the best place for a battle," he said.

"Ah would agree," replied Anderson, who sheaved his knives beneath the sleeves of his cassock.

As one, everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the tail end of the tour group passed between. Alucard then replaced his hat and glasses and made his way out. "If you don't mind, Sir Integra, I'm going back to bed!" As he disappeared down the corridor, he muttered under his breath, "Getting up in the middle of the day is so annoying!"

At the same time, Anderson did the same, walking past Maxwell as he did. "If ye won't be me, sir," the priest told his superior, "Ah'll be heading myself back t' Rome."

Still in a little bit of shock, Maxwell muttered, "Uh… yes."

Then quite abruptly, Anderson turned his head, a smile on his face. "Oh bye and bye sir, this is a very fascinating museum," he pleasantly said. "With your permission, I would like t' take some of th' children from th' orphanage t' visit it."

"N-no, no problem at all, Anderson!" Maxwell nervously laughed.

Satisfied, Anderson made his way out. However, his expression became vicious as he grumbled, "But th' next time we meet, Ah'm goin' t' rip th't vampire's bloody 'ead off!"

Heinkel and Yumie both watched Anderson depart, then looked at each other. "Okay, okay," the black-haired nun grumbled, "I'll let Rally Vincent live!", sheathing her katana. Then an uncertain look came over Yumie's face as she asked, "Do… do you think the boss will dock our pay?"

"Vell… vith that fit you threw vhen Rally Vincent arrived," Heinkel began sullenly, "not to mention Yumiko's reaction to her… it's a certainty!" Yumie then let-out a discouraged groan.

All Maxwell did was look silently at the two – until he heard a chuckle from Sir Integra. "Well, it would seem that we _**both **_had our fill with our rather difficult subordinates," she said. Then her expression became serious, "So, you pig – shall we get to business?"

"No problem at all, Sir Integra," Maxwell cheerfully said as he forced a smile. "As soon as I talk to Father Renaldo, we shall… retire to the garden café!"

During this conversation, and the one that followed between Maxwell and Renaldo, Walter walked up to Rally, looking tired. "Dear god," he said in a low voice, "I am getting way too old for this sort of thing!"

Rally nodded, leaning against the wall. "I wonder if I'll feel the same when I'm your age, Walter." Getting up, the dusky vampire stretched and yawned. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'd better take Alucard's advice, get back to the mansion and hit the hay myself!"

However, just as she was about to depart, Rally heard Maxwell calling to her. "Miss Vincent," he began, "please do us the honor of your presence as well."

Surprised, Rally and Sir Integra looked at each other, with the Hellsing leader nodding in agreement. "Okay… I guess," Rally said, mystified with the request.

"Thank you," Maxwell said pleasantly. "Agent Heinkel, care to join us, too?" Equally as surprised as Rally, Heinkel nodded. The four then proceeded down the corridor to the café, with Maxwell carrying the briefcase that Renaldo once carried. Yumie then looked at Renaldo, with the old priest just shrugging in confusion.

**XXX**

In another part of the museum, Seras and Moria had taken a break from their charges as the tour group mulled about the exhibits. Walking up to her friend/lover, the Draculina said in a low voice, "Well, at least we were able to defuse the crisis before it got started."

Moria nodded. "I've gotten my first look at that Anderson fellow – and I must say he terrifies me greatly," she said. "I certainly hope I do not have to fight him in the future."

"My advice… I would avoid it as much as possible," Seras answered, indicating to the thin scar in the middle of her neck. "Me and Rally had plenty of experience being that bastard's pin cushion! Not very pleasant, I must say." Moria nodded, shuttering as she did.

Deciding to change the subject, Seras then said, "Now… don't be too upset about this, Moria… but just before we set-out, I… accidently looked into that new chest you have in our room."

"Oh really?" Moria observed, not looking the least concerned. "What do you think, Seras dear?"

"Frankly, I was more that surprised at _**what **_was in it: ropes, handcuffs, manacles, blindfolds – even several ball gags! It looked more like a fetishist's wet dream!" The Draculina then studied the young werewolf's face – and was shocked of what she _**didn't **_see! "You're not seriously thinking about placing me and Rally in that get-up, are you?"

"Oh don't be ridiculous, Seras, I wouldn't do that to you _**or **_Rally!" answered Moria, a little shocked at Seras' theory.

"Oh thank goodness."

"You, Seras dear, are going to use that to bind _**me**_ up," Moria then said with a straight face, "whereas you are going to have your sexual way with me!"

Seras did a double-take. _**"HUH!?!"**_ she gasped, shocked not only of Moria's revelation – but with the nonchalance she exhibited doing so. "But… but when we were in Roanapur, you were absolutly shocked about the accommodations we were placed in!"

"Well… that was before," Moria began to explain. "Since then though, I've been secretly entertaining the notion of being sexually restrained while a powerful vampire like you pleasures me beyond my control. Therefore, for the last few weeks, I've been gathering all those implements you saw for your use on me, but have been struggling on how to approach you on the question. It was fortunate you've stumbled upon my stash."

'_**I just DON'T understand it!' **_Seras thought to herself, too shocked for words. _**'Moria has always been a proper girl! I wonder how long has she been entertaining this fantasy of hers?' **_Then she realized something. "Wait a minute – you only said _**me! **_What about Rally?"

"Oh Rally has her own way of dominating me, if her skills with the strap-on is of any indication!" Moria smartly said. Then a gitty look came over her face as she added, "Just thinking of it, Seras, almost makes me wet – myself, chained and bound, totally helpless, while you take control and bring me to new heights of ecstasy!" Then an odd look crossed her face, followed by an authoritative stance. "However, I draw the line on whips and crops!" she crisply said. "I only wish to be bound, _**not**_ beaten! I _**detest **_experiencing pain for pleasure!"

'_**It does seem a bit odd of her – but it looks like Moria's firm about it!' **_Seras mused. "Okay, if you feel comfortable about the whole thing, we'll see what we do about this – but me and Rally must _**seriously **_have a discussion with you on your choice of fetishes!"

"Fair enough." All of a sudden, Moria looked as if she was distracted – with the same look coming over Seras' face. "You feel that, do you Seras?"

Seras nodded. "It's as if Rally is feeling uncomfortable for some reason."

Moria looked concerned as she turned to Seras. "Do you think she's in any danger?" she asked.

"I don't think so, Moria dear," the Draculina replied. "From what I'm feeling, Rally seems more inconvenienced that in trouble. I wouldn't worry, though. Rally's tough. She can take care of herself."

"I hope so, Seras," Moria breathed, worried.

**XXX**

"Naturally Maxwell would've found a table in full sun," Sir Integra grumbled, she and Rally standing besides each other while Maxwell and Heinkel prepared a table away from shading trees. "Obviously they want to see how you would react in the sunlight, Rally. Are you certain you're willing to go through with this?"

Rally carefully assessed the situation. "Well, I'm not as powerful in the daylight than I am at night, but it's not like the sun's going to kill me," she said. "Thankfully, it's nothing a little sunscreen – as well as _**triple **_blood rations – can't solve, to I think I'm good to go!" Getting out her wrap-around sunglasses, she turned to Sir Integra and added, "All ready when you are!" Sir Integra smiled.

At the same time, however, Maxwell and Heinkel also studied the Hellsing duo – mainly concentrating on Rally. "She doesn't seem to be bothered at all vith the sunlight, Father Maxwell," Heinkel observed.

"Hmm… this is very disturbing," Maxwell added. "She's not in pain, nor is she pleading with Sir Integra not to go into the sun." He looked over to Heinkel and added, "However, her sire Seras Victoria has yet to exhibit such advanced traits herself. It was as if Miss Victoria was still stuck at the level she was in when she was a fledgling."

"A mystery ve'll have to explore until later." Deciding to take a chance, Heinkel asked with a nervous smile, "Father Maxwell, I vas wondering… considering the earlier incident, vill this have any affect on myself und Yumie's pay after ve return to Rome?"

"I said we'll discuss this _**later**_!" the Iscariot leader groused as Sir Integra and Rally walked over to the table, still remembering it.

"Uh... Jawohl, Father Maxwell!" However, another though came to Heinkel's head, _**'Not good! It looks like another free mission!'**_

As soon as the two arrived, Maxwell silently bade them to sit down, doing so himself after they were settled down. Heinkel however, chose to stand, guarding her boss.

"Alright Maxwell," Sir Integra began, "just why have you arranged this meeting in the first place?"

"Yeah, and _**why **_am I sitting here as well?" Rally added.

"All in good time, ladies." Nesting his hands under his chin, Maxwell eyed the two carefully. "It has come to our attention that your organization as been trying to find information about a particular group – Millennium, if I recall correctly."

"I am not too surprised you found that out, since Father Anderson was on Roanapur after Natasha Radinov warned Rally about them during our mission there," Sir Integra replied. "So what you are implying is that you have information _**we **_do not have?"

"It all depends, Sir Integra… on how _**willing**_ you are to find out?" Maxwell asked, grinning. "My question to you is… do _**you**_ wish to know what _**we **_know… about Millennium?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	2. Distant Rumblings

**Night Angels: The Millennium War, Pt. 2 – "Distant Rumblings"**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin Blaine Coldiron**

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Geneon Universal/Wild Geese/Satelight/Madhouse Studios, and Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre Company. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and Sentai Filmworks. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**FROM PART 1…**

_**Nesting his hands under his chin, Maxwell eyed the two carefully. "It has come to our attention that your organization as been trying to find information about a particular group – Millennium, if I recall correctly."**_

"_**I am not too surprised you found **__**that**__** out, since Father Anderson was on Roanapur after Natasha Radinov warned Rally about them during our mission there," Sir Integra replied. "So what you are implying is that you have information **__**we**__** do not have?"**_

"_**It all depends, Sir Integra… on how **__**willing**__** you are to find out?" Maxwell asked, grinning. "My question to you is… do **__**you**__** wish to know what **__**we**__** know… about Millennium?"**_

**AND NOW… PART 2…**

"Father Maxwell," Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing firmly began, "_**if **_you have _**any**_ information that is relevant to our situation, produce it now, without all the pretensions!" Herself and the vampire Irene 'Rally' Vincent sat across the table from Section XIII leader Father Enrico Maxwell, with Heinkel Wolfe standing nearby. The subject – any information the leader of the Catholic exorcist organization had in regards to the mysterious organization Millennium.

"Oh by all means, Sir Integra," Maxwell replied pleasantly. He then brought-up to the table the briefcase that Father Renaldo had previously held. However, he didn't seem at all in a hurry to open it. Rather, he appeared to be taking his sweet time at the task.

'_**This guy's pissing me off!' **_Rally thought irritably to herself, her gloved left fist clenching upon seeing Maxwell's dawdling. But a reassuring pat on that hand by Sir Integra put her at ease. Rally then had to force herself to remember that Alucard and Father Alexander Anderson might _**still**_ be about, so she held her ground. But she _**glanced **_at Heinkel, who appeared to be smirking at her.

Finally, the latches of the briefcase opened, but Maxwell paused a bit before opening the case. And even when he did, he took his time going through the contents. Finally, he produced a bound file, exclaiming, "Sir Integra, Miss Vincent… I give you… the secrets of Millennium!"

Both Sir Integra and Rally looked agape at the file. It looked very old, written in German with the Nazi Eagle boldly emblazoned on the cover. Almost immedietly, the Hellsing leader grabbed up the file and began going over the contents. "Sir Integra," Rally asked, mindful of using her friend's title in front of the Iscariots, "are you sure you can read it?"

"Moria Hedgley is not the only one who knows German, Rally," Sir Integra replied quietly. "So Father Maxwell, these _**are**_ the details of the operation?"

"Indeed," Maxwell agreed. "Over half a century ago, as the fortunes of the Third Reich began to turn against them, and Berlin was feeling the encroachment of the Soviet Red Army from the east, a plan was formulated for the evacuation of many key officers, with the intention of escaping the righteous wrath of the encroaching Allied forces. However," he added, "they had to do this _**gradually**_, as not to look of being traitors. Many of these officers and officials were evacuated to South America, where they were settled within enclaves of individuals who were sympathetic to the Nazi cause."

"Doesn't seem too unusual to me," Rally sighed. "Stories about Nazi officers living in South America have been circulating about for many years. My father, in-between trying to find my mother's killer, often went there looking for them, when he had the time to do so."

"Agreed," Sir Integra added. "This is nothing new."

"Oh, but there is _**more**_, Sir Integra!" Maxwell put in. "Millennium wasn't _**only **_the plan to evacuate these officers – but _**also**_ the name of a secret organization within the Nazi SS, started upon the orders of the Führer himself – an organization dedicated to producing vampires for the Nazi cause! During the evacuation, one particular group of troops and officers managed to escape with a large quantity of scientific equipment, as well as a huge amount of gold stolen from Jewish families, either from family heirlooms – or from the fillings in their their teeth after they were killed in the death camps!"

As Sir Integra continued to peruse through the file, a shocking notion came over her – and by the way Maxwell was relaxed, a look of incredulity came over her face! "I can see from the look on your face," he began, smiling, "you've finally figured it out! Of course you have – it was the Vatican that supplied the transportation of these maggots out of Europe!"

"_**YOU BASTARD!!" **_Rally shouted angrily, bolting out of her chair, but mindful not to advance. Heinkel took a defensive stance but did nothing. _**"YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT THE CATHOLIC CHURCH **__**ACTUALLY**__** HELPED THESE NAZIS TO ESCAPE!?!"**_

Maxwell looked more annoyed that frightened by Rally's outburst. "Sir Integra," he grumbled, "I would thank you if you can keep that pet vampire of yours on a short leash!"

Now it was Sir Integra's turn to lose her temper. _**"RALLY VINCENT IT **__**NOT**__** A PET, FATHER MAXWELL,"**_ he bellowed angrily, _**"AND I WOULD THANK YOU TO REMEMBER **__**THAT**__** IN THE FUTURE!!!"**_

"You really expect me to believe that _**she **_works for you willingly?" Maxwell scoffed, looking distastefully at Rally. "Don't be ridiculous! We all know that vampires are less that human and are only deserving to being treated as little more that dumb animals!"

Rally glared angrily at Maxwell, a lupine snarl escaping her throat. "Rally," Sir Integra said firmly, "please control your temper! He is only insulting you just for _**that **_reaction, and you would only justify his stance by attacking him!"

It took a few seconds for the dusky vampire to calm herself. "In other words, 'sticks and stones', right Sir Integra?" she muttered. The Hellsing leader nodded. "Fine by me," Rally grumbled, settling herself down but still giving Maxwell a sour look. "But I don't like it!"

Satisfied about her friend's behavior, Sir Integra returned her attention to Maxwell. "Well then," she began, scowling at Maxwell, "now that the mutual exchange of insults is finished, I would like to return to the business at hand – namely about the Vatican's aid to this… Millennium!"

"Y-you have to understand, Sir Integra," Maxwell said, a little uncomfortable of the Hellsing leader's angry glare, "the Vatican officially had no knowledge that this 'Millennium group' was even _**part**_ of the Nazi evacuees from Europe, otherwise Iscariot would've put a stop to it immedietly!" He briefly rubbed his face before continuing. "His Holiness is extremely troubled and embarrassed about how such a serious gaffe like this had been committed on the watch of one of his predecessors and dearly wants the whole thing to be resolved as soon as possible!"

"I would agree with the Pope on this!" Sir Integra added. "If this incident were to get-out to the general public, it would caused a massive scandal that the Catholic Church could not contain and could ill afford to deal with… as much as _**I**_ would like to see happen, but I would like to avoid the chaos to the world it would cause. But _**why**_ involve Hellsing in the Vatican's problems?" she asked. "If _**they**_ caused the problem, should not Iscariot solve it?"

"I think you'll change your stance on the matter once you see _**this**_." Maxwell then produced a pair of photographs from the briefcase. "These are two pictures of what Iscariot believes is the leader of the Millennium Organization. He is believed to have been a minor officer within the SS, even though he was referred to as 'the Major', also known as 'Montana Max'. However, he had gained an unsavory reputation for his love of sadistic cruelty and violence that had made him greatly feared, not only from the German Wehrmacht, Luftwaffe, Kriegsmarine, and the Gestapo… but his own fellows within the SS as well!"

Both Sir Integra and Rally looked at the photographs – and a look of shock came over Rally's face. _**'Integra' **_she mentally told her friend, _**'that guy in the photograph… I think **__**he's**__** the same guy from Moria's vision!' **_Then she looked at the other photograph. _**'I don't get it! This second picture looks more recent – and the guy hasn't aged a bit! That doesn't make sense!'**_

'_**I agree, Rally,' **_Sir Integra replied mentally. _**'However, look closer at the more recent photograph!' **_She pointed to one of two individuals who were talking to the SS officer in question – one who had dusky skin, black clothing and facial piercings. _**'I recognize that vile face anywhere… it is of Jan Valentine, one of the Valentine Brothers that attacked the Hellsing Organization, killed my men and made some of them into ghouls! I still have bitter memories about putting those changed men down!' **_Handing the pictures back to Maxwell, the Hellsing leader said, "Apparently you have made your point, Father Maxwell! If you need the Hellsing Organization's help in resolving this matter – you have it!"

"Now wait a minute, Sir Integra!" Rally interjected. "I still like to know why these Iscariot jokers asked _**me**_ to come along!" She eyed Maxwell suspiciously and said, "Somehow I have the feeling it's _**not**_ for the purpose of insulting me! You have something that I might be interested in!"

"How perceptive you are, Miss Vincent!" Maxwell jovially replied. Reaching into the briefcase one more time, he produced another photograph. "It has something to do with _**these**_!" The picture was of several white pills with no distinctive markings.

"Sir Integra!" Rally gasped. "Those look like the pills we took off that FREAK we destroyed at Silverstone!"

"Oh! So you've had an encounter with those pills as well?" Maxwell exclaimed, genuinely surprised.

"It was from a recent mission we had, Father Maxwell," Sir Integra explained. "The FREAK in question had these on his person and the one survivor of the attack described him as popping them like so much candy."

"I see," Maxwell mused thoughtfully. "I supposed you've had the pills you've seized analyzed, am I correct, Sir Integra?"

"You _**are**_ correct. However, the results we had gotten back from our forensics laboratories were inconclusive. The pills have not matched anything on England's pharmacopeial database."

"Mmm… just as I have expected from a _**Protestant**_ laboratory," smirked Maxwell.

"I suppose _**you**_ can do better?" Rally said, her voice reeking with annoyance.

Maxwell just sighed. "I realize that Hellsing doesn't have the facilities for a through investigation and must rely on outside sources," he began. "Iscariot, on the other hand, has a battery of in-house facilities whenever dealing with threats to the Catholic Church, and used those in the investigation of these pills."

"And _**your**_ results?" Sir Integra asked.

Once again, Maxwell sighed and straightened himself in his chair. "Well… at first we had the _**same**_ results as you did – there seemed to have been no record of this drug listed anywhere in our databases. Then – one might call this 'divine intervention', but a notion suddenly came to us: suppose this substance _**wasn't**_ a new drug, but merely a reformuatation of an existing drug with an entirely different delivery system than first discovered – like, supposed to say, oral rather than interveinious?"

"What _**are**_ you talking about?" implored Sir Integra.

"What I'm talking about is that we in Iscariot decided to search all our other databases on existing drugs with different delivery systems to this one," Maxwell added. "When _**that**_ didn't work, we expanded our search to _**other**_ databases, mainly of law-enforcement organizations around the world – and there we found it, within the database of the narcotics division of the Chicago Police Department!"

That caught Rally's attention, as well as Sir Integra's. "If you want to know, I'll tell you!" Maxwell said, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "The drug that had confounded _**both**_ our organizations is chemically identical to the synthetic narcotic Kerasine, a.k.a. Powerball!"

"_**WHAAATT!?!" **_Rally gasped, shocked.

"_**IMPOSSIBLE!!" **_exclaimed Sir Integra, in an equal state of shock. _**"THE FORMULA FOR KERASINE HAD DIED ALONG WITH ITS CREATOR, GOLDIE MUSO!!"**_

"N-now hold on, Sir Integra," the dusky vampire called out, holding up her hand, "that might not be so!"

Sir Integra was incredulous. "What are you talking about, Rally?" she asked.

Rally squared her shoulders as she began her tale. "It was while I was draining Goldie's blood when I discovered it – it was a memory of hers selling the formula of Kerasine to another party." However, she made a mental message to Sir Integra, _**'The person Goldie sold it to was **__**also**__** part of Moria's vision – a guy that looked like a mad scientist!' **_But aloud, she continued, "It seemed, from what I've gathered, this third party had heard of Kerasine and paid Goldie a sizable fee for it. Unfortunately for Goldie, I found out from May later on that the Swiss bank account that bitch set-up got hacked into and the cash drained. We never found out who did it."

"Then I will tell you," Maxwell offered. "We of Iscariot had dispatched Agents Wolfe and Yumie to Geneva and found the identity of the banker the dubious Miss Muso hired and forced him to withdraw the funds to an account for the treatment of drug addictions." He took-in the surprised looks of both Rally and Sir Integra. "Call it Miss Muso's payment for… deceiving Iscariot for her own benefit."

"Whatever your motivations at the time," Sir Integra, "it is appreciated, but we need to confirm your findings with _**our**_ people." She then handed back the materials to Maxwell, but the Iscariot leader waived her off.

"There's no need to return the materials, Sir Integra," Maxwell explained, pushing the briefcase towards her. "We already have adequate copies for our own use, so keep this with our compliments. In the meantime," he added, "we will investigate why this… 'Millennium group' was allowed to emigrate to South America in the first place."

"I trust you will find a resolution to this problem, Father Maxwell?" added Sir Integra suspiciously.

"Indeed. In the meantime, if you happen to find any additional information, it would please me if you'll… share it with us," the priest said.

Sir Integra looked Maxwell in the eye as she got out of her seat, but saw no sign of duplicity in his mannerisms. "That I shall," she said. "Until the next time we meet… which hopefully will be a _**very**_ long time!"

Rally got up as well and began to follow her friend out. But she paused briefly, turned around and looked at Maxwell. "Father Maxwell?" she asked.

Maxwell looked-up, curious. "Hmm?"

"When I first saw you," Rally began, "I had my doubts. But now, after talking with you, I found I was right… there _**was**_ a snake in the Garden of Eden – and _**you**_ were the one!" She then walked away, laughing at her own joke.

Maxwell angrily gripped the edge of the table as he glared at the gradually-exiting Rally, the fury in his face telling. "Disgusting creature," Heinkel whispered, the Austrian walking next to him. "Imagine her – a monster from Hell itself, calling _**you**_ the Devil!"

It took the better part of five seconds afterward for the Iscariot leader to calm down. "Let's think nothing of it. Find the others and let's return to Rome." They then made their way out of the café from another exit.

**XXX**

Sir Integra was lightly chuckling to herself after overhearing Rally's insult towards Maxwell. "Well played, Rally!" she finally said. "I could imagine actually hearing that pig's blood pressure rising upon hearing that!"

"Served him right, with that 'pet' crack he made towards me," Rally snickered. Then the both of them sobered up as they paused near the café exit. "But still, I hate to think what Moria would react when she sees those pictures of that Major guy."

"Not to mention how Goldie Muso was contacted about the Kerasine formula," Sir Integra replied, then sighed as she added, "It is a shame you had to kill her, Rally. If we had gotten ahold of her, the interrogation about her motivations might be enlightening."

Rally thought for a moment. "You know, Integra," she finally said, "maybe we _**can**_ interrogate her… or at least _**I**_ can!"

"I do not follow, Rally," the Hellsing leader said, mystified.

"Don't forget, I happen to have Goldie's soul within me," replied Rally. "I can go into myself when I go to sleep for the day, corner her and demand the information personally."

"Will she co-operate?" Sir Integra asked.

Rally smiled. "She has no choice. I own Goldie, she _**has**_ to give me the information – or I'll fuck her up big time… pardon my language."

"No offense taken, Rally. We better head home. Seras and Moria should be finished with guiding that tour group by now." Taking note, both women strode out of the café – unaware that another pair of eyes was watching them.

**XXX**

"It vould seem to me that Hellsing and Iscariot are gradually fitting da pieces together, Herr Major," the Doctor said with concern, his form concealed in the shadows of a sheltered alcove of the café as he observed the two.

"Oh who cares vhat they think!" the Major dismissed, seated at a table, with the Captain, still in civilian garb, standing silently behind his leader. "They still don't know anything about vhat's going on!"

Curious, the Doctor glanced over at his leader, who seemed unconcerned about the turn of events. "From vhat I see, you seem to be enjoying yourself."

"Enjoying myself _**isn't**_ the vord for it, Herr Doktor," the Major exclaimed. "I am _**ecstatic**_, absolutly giddy with vhat lies ahead for them! They have no inkling about the hideous, bloody struggle that they are about to face!"

An absolutely evil smile then graced the Major's lips. "Yes… soon everything ve have vorked for in the past half-century vill be unleashed for the vorld to vitness!"

**HELLSING MANOR, LATER THAT NIGHT…**

"Moria… are you certain you wish to do this?" Kenneth Hedgley asked his daughter. His daughter, Moria Hedgley, was seated on a sofa, still dressed in her tour guide's uniform. Seras Victoria was there as well, but she already changed into her Hellsing uniform. Also there was Rally, Sir Integra, Alucard, Walter C. Dolnez, and Pip Bernadotte, all there to offer support.

"Moria, you do not have to do this if you do not wish to," Sir Integra offered.

Moria looked at her employer, looking anxious, yet determined. "No, Sir Integra… I _**HAVE**_ to do this! I have to know that the images of my vision are true or not! So I ask of you… show me the pictures!"

"Very well." Sir Integra then presented the pictures in a folder in front of the maid. Upon picking it up, as soon as Moria's eyes saw the contents, they widened in horror, followed by twin streams of tears leaking from them, but no sobbing.

After a few concerned seconds from the onlookers, Moria finally announced in a low voice, "It's… it's him! That's the monster I saw in my vision!" Very quickly, Seras and Rally, who were standing behind Moria, embraced the girl from behind. "Oh dearest god… my vision is coming true!"

"Moria," Seras pleaded, "don't say that!"

"Yeah, just calm down, Moria!" Rally added, kissing her on the cheek. "Besides, if that Nazi bastard does decide to start shit here, we'll kick his can back into whatever dank hole he and his group was hiding in!"

"Indeed, Rally Vincent!" the No-Life King declared with certainty in his voice. "Take heart, Moria Hedgley," Alucard said, the tone of his words more assuring than usual, "myself, Walter and your father had dealt the Major's organization a mortal blow before! And with you, the Police Girl and Miss Vincent added, I believe we can do more that shut it down… we will _**DESTROY**_ them!"

Kenneth walked over to his daughter and bent down, Rally and Seras moving off as he placed his arms on his daughter's shoulders. "I would listen to Vlad's words if I were you, Moria dearest. Walter, myself and him were a formidable trio during the war, and looking at your lady loves here, I'm certain the three of you would be _**MORE**_ than _**we**_ were."

"All the same," Sir Integra said, "we had best prepare a pre-emptive strike so that hopefully Moria's visions will not come to pass." She then looked at Walter, who had a folder in his hands. "That is the results from the forensics lab, am I right?" she asked.

"Indeed," the old butler said. "Upon your urging, we asked the lab to make comparisons with the Chicago Police's narcotics department." He handed the folder to Sir Integra and added, "Their findings confirmed Iscariot's results, unfortunately. The pills are indeed a new formulation of Kerasine."

"Anything more, Walter?" implored Sir Integra.

"Why yes. We were able to trace the location of the manufacturer of these illicit pharmaceuticals to a small laboratory on the outskirts of Rio de Janerio in Brazil." Walter paused for a bit before adding, "Technically, though, Brazil, as a Catholic country, falls under the jurisdiction of Iscariot. We may have to inform Father Maxwell if we intend to take action there."

"Understood." Sir Integra then looked over to Moria and added, "Since you had to work during the daytime, I will give you the next day off. But I would appreciate your input the next night for planning the raid."

"Thank you, Sir Integra," the maid said, getting up.

Rally and Seras also got-up, but the dusky vampire hesitated when she heard, "Rally, could you stay for a bit?"

"Sure thing, Integra," Rally replied. Turning to her two lovers, she added, "I'll be down as soon as I can. No use for you to wait for me."

"Of course, Rally," the Draculina said. "Come along, Moria. I think it's time we decided to… a-hem… try your suggestion from this afternoon."

Moria, however, looked a little unsure. "But Rally will be down as soon as she finishes her talk with Sir Integra. Are you sure it's wise?"

Seras just shrugged. "Who knows?" she said. "Maybe Rally might feel… inclined to join in." Still, Moria was a little nervous.

**XXX**

Oblivious to the two's discussion, Rally joined Sir Integra into her office. When she arrived, she was surprised to see her friend touch a secret panel, which afterward one of the wall panels retreated, revealing a coffin hidden behind it. "It was Alucard's suggestion, should he find himself or Seras up and about around dawntime," she explained. "I want you to use this when you go to interrogate Goldie Muso."

"Obviously you don't want to wait for results, if you're showing this to me, Integra," Rally said.

"Agreed," the Hellsing leader said. "However, since there is still time before the sun rises, I suggest you take some time alone or with Seras and Moria."

Already Rally was thinking about how she was going to use the time given to her. "If you say so," she said.

"Very good. Now if you will excuse me," Sir Integra said, stretching, "I should get myself to bed. Until sunset, I will be seeing you." She then departed the office.

Rally paused, however, looking at the coffin in the hidden alcove. Sighing, she touched the switch, deciding to join her loves.

**XXX**

Walter was quiet for a while, looking into the night sky as he waited for the company he expected to show-up. The look on the aged butler's face was neutral, but he seemed to be concerned about a matter that was weighing heavy on his mind.

After two minutes of this waiting, Kenneth showed himself, followed by Alucard. "You seem a bit perturbed, old friend," Kenneth began, noticing Walter's mood.

Walter paused for a bit. "I assume the both of you knows what is to transpire next?" he finally said.

"Yess!" Alucard hissed, grinning. "Don't forget, we were there when Moria had seen the pictures."

Kenneth, however, did not grin. "I'm afraid so, Walter," he said.

"The Nazis again," Walter sighed, shaking his head. "It is inconceivable… but now over half a century later, they have showed-up again!"

"Somehow, I don't find that surprising, Walter," Kenneth put in. "They seem to this ability to show-up whenever least expected… or desired!"

Alucard, however, didn't seem too surprised. "Is it _**that**_ surprising, my friends?" he said. "I had a feeling those bastards might be involved!"

"Really, Vlad?" Kenneth, said, surprised at his long-time friend's nonchalance.

"It's true, Kenneth… and you too, Walter," the No-Life King elaborated. "This whole mess seems _**too**_ familiar!"

"Oh?" Walter asked, curious. "And why is that?"

"You're asking me _**that?**_" Alucard implored. "You two are asking _**that**_ after what the three of us have been through? There is not a lot of people in this world who are willing to enlist the legions of the undead to do their dirty work!" He then put-up his fingers to emphasize his words. "First, there's Hellsing… and then the Nazis… and then there's _**ME!**_ We assumed Millennium's research facilities in Warsaw was destroyed as the Red Army was storming the city! Between the three of us, we've killed every Nazi we encountered!"

Kenneth nodded. "That I agree with, Vlad," he said.

Even Walter had to agree. "Yes, we did," he said. "I must admit, it has been a long time."

"Growing old must be so awful, Walter," Alucard smirked.

"Now don't go playing at Walter's disadvantage, Vlad," Kenneth cautioned, a bit of humor in his voice.

"Now do not worry about me, Kenneth," Walter said, a smile on his face. "Alucard, you realize that is complete nonsense! Curmudgeonism is a traditional pleasure enjoyed by us John Bulls! Besides, compared to the two of you, I am still a teenager!"

Walter's continence soon changed. "Alucard," he said, "after Miss Vincent's investigation of Miss Muso, we are sending you, Miss Victoria, Miss Vincent and Captain Bernadotte to South America!" He then squared his shoulders as he added, "We are not the sort of people used to backing down, especially after someone picks a fight with us!"

"That is a _**very **_British attitude, Walter!" Alucard smirks. "Perhaps some discression might serve you better!"

"I would have to agree with Walter, Vlad!" Kenneth added. "These Nazi bastards have cursed England with their FREAKs long enough! Enough with discression, I say it's time for action!"

"I would agree wholeheartedly, Kenneth," Walter smirked. "If something could be achieved easily, it probably is _**not**_ worth it!"

**XXX**

Rally was walking the hallways in the sub-basement level, headed for the quarters she shared with Moria and Seras. "I still have plenty of time before sunrise," she said to herself. "Maybe a little sex play with Master and Moria beforehand might be able to relax me before facing Goldie." Finally reaching the door, she decided to walk through it rather than opening the door, figuring it was locked. "Sorry for taking so long," she said, phasing out of her clothing as she entered, "so how about… _**ACK!!!**_"

Both Moria and Seras were nude and in their coffin/bed – but that was _**NOT**_ what surprised Rally! The maid/werewolf was kneeling on the bed, tied with a length of hemp rope kimbaku-style, her wrists handcuffed behind her, blindfolded and with a ball gag in her mouth. "R-Rally!" the Draculina stuttered, a bit surprised. "Y-you came back a little sooner than expected!"

Rally, however, had a little trouble trying to form words for a few seconds before saying, "Master… what the hell is going on? What in the world is Moria doing in that get-up!?!"

Moria, upon hearing Rally's words, began to speak to Seras, but because of the ball gag in her mouth, her words were garbled. "So you're asking to take the gag off you, am I right, Moria?" she said. Moria violently shook her head in agreement. Quite quickly, the Draculina took-off the gag, which the maid/werewolf began to moisten her mouth.

"Rally, don't blame Seras!" she pleaded, "This was my doing!"

"Huh!?!" Clearly, Rally was confused.

Still blindfolded, Moria bowed her head down, as if ashamed of what she was about to say. "I have been entertaining fantasies about being tied while being seduced," she began. "Originally, it was only to be between myself and Seras, but she made mention of involving you as well. I hope you're not disappointed with me."

"Actually, no," Rally had to admit as she knelt in front of Moria, "I just didn't expect this in you!" She then moved her hand towards the maid's crotch, "I guess this is a way to keep our love life interesting, so I had no problems with it." But the minute Rally gently stroked Moria's hairless womanhood, it caused the maid to yelp and quiver for five seconds, then collapsing forward into the dusky vampire's arms.

"My god!" Rally examined her hand and found it soaked with Moria's secretions. "Did… did you just come right now, Moria?"

Moria nodded, righting herself. "I… I must admit, I didn't expect such results so soon! It felt wonderful!"

"I say." Quite unexpectedly, Rally moved Moria into Seras' arms. "Could you hold on to her, Master? I've got to do something right now."

"Like what?" asked the Draculina as she massaged Moria's breasts.

Rally just smiled as she went to the nightstand and said, "What else – get my strap-on! I've got a feeling it's going to be an interesting night!" Upon hearing this, Moria ecstatically moaned as she spread her legs in anticipation.

**A FEW HOURS LATER, NEAR DAWN…**

"Oh crap!" Rally said to herself as she ran upstairs. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea fucking Moria and Master for so long! I barely had time to shower and dress afterwards, and now it's almost dawn!" Finally reaching the third floor landing, she quickly made her way to Sir Integra's office. "I hope Integra hasn't woken-up yet, because if she did, I'm in for a _**real**_ ass-chewing from her!" Not bothering to open the door, she ran through it.

Although relieved at first for not seeing the Hellsing leader, she _**was**_ annoyed to see Alucard standing there, a smirk on his face. Taking a breath to center herself, she walked past the No-Life King, hoping to start her task without having to talk to him.

No such luck. "I trust you, the Police Girl and Miss Hedgley had a good night?" Alucard drolled, his smirk still there.

"None of your business, Alucard!" Rally growled, touching the panel to the secret alcove.

Alucard was unphased by the dusky vampire's remark. "I agree, it _**is**_ none of my business," he said, but added, "Moria Hedgley _**did**_ have a rough few days, though. She's fortunate to have someone like you to soothe it all."

Genuinely surprised, Rally turned to the red-clad vampire. "No kidding?"

"None whatsoever," Alucard said. As the panel slid back revealing the coffin, he further added, "You have been a true asset to the Hellsing Organization, Rally Vincent… even though you can be a bit impulsive at times." He then placed a hand on Rally's right shoulder, "As well as a good friend."

Rally just looked at Alucard for a minute. "Everything is happening too fast around here," she said worriedly. "We still haven't found the traitor within Hellsing, and now we might be facing a war with some Nazi vampires. Alucard, I'm more worried about Moria with all this happening! What if… what if she isn't able to cope?"

"I'm certain she will," Alucard said as he helped Rally into the coffin. "She's more durable than she appears, Rally Vincent, but it's a matter for later. Right now, you have to interrogate Goldie Muso if we're to have enough information before setting out to South America."

Rally had settled herself down when she heard the last part. Sitting up, she asked, "What do you mean by 'we', Alucard?"

"Worry about that later," the No-Life King assured, gently pushing Rally back down. "Enjoy your sleep."

Rally just yawned. "I guess," was all she said as she closed her eyes, Alucard closing the lid.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	3. Storm Warnings

**Night Angels: The Millennium War, Pt. 3 – "Storm Warnings"**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin Blaine Coldiron**

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Geneon Universal/Wild Geese/Satelight/Madhouse Studios, and Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre Company. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and Sentai Filmworks. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**FROM PART 2…**

_**Rally just looked at Alucard for a minute. "Everything is happening too fast around here," she said worriedly. "We still haven't found the traitor within Hellsing, and now we might be facing a war with some Nazi vampires. Alucard, I'm more worried about Moria with all this happening! What if… what if she isn't able to cope?"**_

"_**I'm certain she will," Alucard said as he helped Rally into the coffin. "She's more durable than she appears, Rally Vincent, but it's a matter for later. Right now, you have to interrogate Goldie Muso if we're to have enough information before setting out to South America."**_

_**Rally had settled herself down when she heard the last part. Sitting up, she asked, "What do you mean by 'we', Alucard?"**_

"_**Worry about that later," the No-Life King assured, gently pushing Rally back down. "Enjoy your sleep."**_

_**Rally just yawned. "I guess," was all she said as she closed her eyes, Alucard closing the lid.**_

**AND NOW, PART 3…**

It was natural for Irene 'Rally' Vincent to include the Chicago Water Tower in her private realm. She may now live in London – but she always felt at home in Chicago. She _**did**_ wish, however, that the inner sanctum of her soul included blue skies, rather than this eternal, but bright gray overcast that was there. "I guess it goes with the territory of being a vampire," she said to herself as she flew herself to the tallest structure that was there and surveyed her surroundings.

Upon landing on the building, which was once the tallest in the world, she had to think about the absurdity of corporate sponsorship of structures. "I don't care if someone else has _**their**_ name here," she muttered, thinking about the London-based company that now owned the naming rights, "it'll always be the _**Sears**_ Tower to me!" Deciding not to ponder further, she took-off in the direction of the Field Museum – the location of her quarry!

Upon landing, she entered the building – which was her battleground with Natasha Radinov, who ironically warned her and the Hellsing Organization about Millennium years later. Walking through the corridors – where the exhibits were replaced with scenes from her life – and unlife, Rally rounded the corner until she reached her destination, which was a darkened anteroom. "Okay, I know you're there, Goldie!" she demanded. "Get out here so that we can talk!"

Meekly, the object of her quest – Goldie Muso – stepped from the shadows and into the open. "R-Rally?" she said, trembling. "You normally don't come here?"

"Not unless I have a good reason to," Rally answered gruffly. "And right now is that time. Goldie, Sir Integra needs some information and you're the only one to supply it."

"But… but why me? Why not the others that you drank blood from?" the former crimelord asked timidly.

"Because _**you**_ have intimate knowledge about what happened regarding that damned Kerasine of yours, that's why!" Rally grumbled, her back turned to her ultimate foe.

For the first time since meeting the one responsible for her death, Goldie relaxed. "Well why didn't you say so, my dear Rally?" she said optimistically as she began to walk-up to the dusky vampire. "I'm certain that… with a little something from you… we can come to some…" Goldie continued to purr, her hands touching Rally's shoulder.

But upon feeling Goldie's hands upon her, Rally realized her mistake, spun around and snarled, _**"DID I SAY YOU CAN PUT YOUR GRUBBY HANDS ON ME, GOLDIE!" **_At the same time, Goldie felt herself being shoved mightily away by an unseen force, hitting a far wall.

It took a few seconds for Goldie to recover from the impact, but she cringed upon seeing an enraged Rally looming over her. "R-Rally, I'm sorry!" she stammered as the dusky vampire began to reach for her throat. "I just saw you and thought you wanted me!" She then hid her face, not wishing to be harmed by her.

"_**OF COURSE I DO, BUT NOT FOR YOUR PERVERTED ANTICS, GOLDIE!" **_Rally roared, preparing to strangle Goldie for trying to seduce her.

"_**RALLY, PLEASE DON'T 'URT 'ER!" **_another voice called-out. Stopping, Rally was surprised to see a young girl with spiky blue hair race over and began comforting Goldie. "Please, she didn't mean any 'arm in tryin' t' 'ug you! I guess she was only wanted not t' be sent t' th't place y' always send 'er when she gets y' mad!"

Rally blinked. "Sally?" she gasped, recognizing the FREAK she mercifully killed when her friends May and Kenny visited her in London. "What… what are you talking about?" she then asked.

For a few seconds more, Sally continued to comfort Goldie, the girl stroking the trembling crimelord's head as she held her to her bosom. "Rally, y' may not believe th's… but I've fallen in love with Goldie 'ere," she began. "I 'appened upon 'er after she got back from th't 'orrible place after you sent 'er there. She was a wreak, an' it took me th' better part o' a month t' comfort 'er before she was able t' talk. After a while, she was able t' open-up on 'ow she did y' an' y'r father wrong, an 'ow she wanted t' do right by ye. But ev'ry time she tried t' reach-out, y' shove 'er back in th't place an' I 'ave t' start all over aga'n!" Sally then looked-up to Rally, tears in her eyes and pleaded, "I'm beggin' ye – please don't send 'er back there! If y' do…" she started crying, "I dread she'll never come back t' me!"

It took the better part of a minute for Rally to digest everything Sally had told her. Finally, a small smile crept across her lips as she bent down towards Goldie. "I guess someone – even you, Goldie – deserves someone special in their hearts," she said, extending her hand.

Goldie shrank back, expecting the worst. "I won't hurt you, Goldie," Rally soothingly said, her smile widening, "I promise."

Sally looked at Rally, seeing her mood as genuine. "Don't worry, m' love," the azure-haired girl said, patting Goldie's head. "She's tellin' th' truth."

Deciding to take a chance, Goldie finally looked Rally in the eye. Hesitantly, she took the hand the dusky vampire had extended, and was relieved that Rally had helped her to her feet. "Thank you, Rally," Goldie finally said. Then taking a breath, she then added, "So… you said that Sir Integra wanted something from me – one that involves Kerasine. What is it then?"

Seeing that Goldie was co-operating, Rally reached out to the crimelord's head – which caused Goldie to flinch. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you!" Rally laughed, seemingly plucking-out a pinprick of light from Goldie's head, then flicked it in front of the trio. That pinprick then coalesced into an image of what appeared to be a man with multi-lensed glasses and shoulder length blonde hair, as well as wearing a blood-splattered labcoat. "It's concerning this guy," the dusky vampire said. "I remembered this image from when I drank your blood. Do you have anything of use of this guy; a country-of-origin, occupation – even a name might be helpful."

A little dumb-founded at first, Goldie's eyes then widened as she studied the image. "Now wait a minute," she said, "I _**do **_recognize him! A week before the Joliet spill, this German had gotten ahold of me, asking me if I would be interested in licensing him the Kerasine formula. So I made a trip to Rio de Janerio to meet him and discuss payment."

Pausing a bit, Goldie added, "He said to me that interested parties he represented were thinking of expanding the market for the drug outside the Chicago area, so for a sizable fee, I allowed him to have a copy of the Kerasine formula." She thought further, "I believe he identified himself as… Napyeer, Avondale Napyeer! I'm not sure that's his real name or an alias, Rally." Then thinking further, "That guy was pretty strange, though. We sealed the deal with a handshake – and I could swear that he had an extra finger in his pinkie glove." Deciding to look Rally in the eye, she added, "But I'm wondering… why in the world would Sir Integra would want to know anything about him? He said he was only going to reproduce Kerasine and improve distribution."

"Then I believe that Nazi psycho lied to you, Goldie," Rally replied.

"Nazi?" Goldie was incredulous. "Rally, believe-it-or-not, I _**hate**_ Nazis! You do realize what the SS in World War II did to people like us in the death camps?"

"I'm aware about history, Goldie," added Rally, "but I'm afraid distribution _**wasn't **_their intention. On a mission at Silverstone, we recovered pills from a FREAK there, and found out that it was a reformulation of Kerasine, no thanks to Iscariot!"

Goldie didn't immedietly answer. Instead, she turned around, trying to digest what Rally told her. "My Kerasine – made into pills?" she finally said, turning around. "Rally… I didn't know, honest! I… I only thought it would be an exercise in making money. I didn't expect…" She then remembered something. "Rally, remember when you went to rescue May from me – the day you killed me, do you remember what you asked me?"

"As crystal," Rally answered. "I asked you if you knew Kerasine was being used to force humans to become FREAKs. I didn't get an answer from you."

Goldie nodded. "I was never aware about it. That's the truth, Rally, you have to believe me! I was only interested in getting paid, not doing… this!"

"Goldie, as much as I'm pissed-off that you did such a stupid thing," Rally grumbled, "I _**do **_believe you. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to have to tell Sir Integra about this." She then started to leave the anteroom, only to pause.

After a few seconds, Rally again faced the two. "Goldie," she asked, "would you like to have a little chat? Don't worry, I won't do anything." Both Goldie and Sally looked at each other, the latter nodding, then the crimelord walked in front of her former adversary. "It's about all those times you made those sleazy insinuations about what I should do with Master, Sir Integra and Moria. Goldie, why in the world would you be doing something stupid that when you knew what the consequences were?"

"To put it bluntly, Rally… I was bored!" Goldie sighed. "Do you know what it's like to be cooped-up in your head for all eternity with nothing to do until you needed my help? I had to do something regardless of what happens to me!"

"Unfortunately, it wasn't the smartest thing to do," Rally laughed, then sobered-up. "Goldie, things are happening on the outside world right now that might get England into the worst conflict since the Blitz. And I've got a bad feeling I'm going to be killing a lot of people… and FREAKs to combat it."

"I guess that comes with the territory, Rally," mused Goldie. "War is never an easy thing. But what does that have to do with me?"

Again, Rally looked her former adversary in the eye. "A lot of the souls coming this way, I have a feeling, are going to be a bit of hard cases, people not used to becoming slaves." Her smile returned, "And that's where _**you**_ come in, Goldie. I would like you to whip them into shape for me; I'm not really into the sort of sadisticness you can dish out."

"In other words," the former crimelord replied, getting the gist of what Rally was implying, "you wish me to bend those souls to _**your**_ will." She began to smile, "To be _**your**_ slaves!"

"Exactly!" Turning around, Rally gestured to the anteroom Goldie was in – and produced from it a massive torture dungeon, filled with all sorts of implements for inflicting pain. "This is going to be your playroom, Goldie. I deliver the souls I want bent, you do the rest." She then turned around, adding, "I'm certain I can keep you from being bored for… _**YAAAAA!**_" Not believing what she was seeing, Rally had the misfortune to see Goldie dressed neck-to-toe in a skintight red rubber outfit, with stiletto heels, a devil's tail – and Goldie sporting little horns on her head! "Goldie, what the hell are you dressed in that get-up for?"

"What else?" Goldie replied smartly. "Since I'm going to be the devil in your little private hell, I think I should look the part!"

"Maybe so," answered Rally, her right eyebrow twitching, "but this is _**way**_ over the top! Couldn't you please try to tone it down a bit?"

Sighing, Goldie closed her eyes, afterwhich was now in a normal black dominatrix outfit. "Happy?" she said, sounding disappointed.

"Still a little much – but it's better." Taking note of Sally, Rally then gestured, and the young girl was dressed in a similar manner as Goldie. "Sally, I want you to help her with the tortures. Do you think you can handle it?"

"I can… an' thanks, Rally," the girl replied, a look of gratitude in her eyes.

"You're welcome," Rally replied in turn, afterwhich she had an idea. "Y'know Goldie, I've got this idea on how I can get you warmed-up for your new job." The dusky vampire looked over to one corner of the dungeon, which almost immedietly, nude and suspended angle-wise on all of his limbs, appeared Vic, who didn't seemed to be at all happy about his situation.

"_**YOU DAMNED DYKE VAMPIRE BITCH," **_the mercenary snarled, looking in Rally's direction, _**"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME THIS TIME!"**_

Immedietly, Goldie's mood darkened. "He was the one, wasn't it Rally?" she demanded, frowning. "The one who stuck that stake in your heart?"

"I had a feeling you'd ask that," Rally smirked. "Yeah, he's the one. I figured that, since you might be a little rusty, I'd give him to you to… heh-heh… play with!"

"What?" Vic gasped weakly, realizing what she meant.

For a few seconds, Goldie assessed the bound mercenary, looking his body back and forth. "I believe he'll do!" she finally said, smiling. "Well, I appreciate this little gift of yours, so I'll let you get on your way… my mistress Rally!"

"Fine," Rally replied, a little leery about Goldie's 'mistress' remark. "I'll see you soon!"

"N-now wait a minute," Vic sputtered as Rally began to leave, "just what do you think you're doing leaving me here?"

That got him a hard slap in the face from Goldie. "That's none of your business, worm!" she snarled, turning briefly to pick-up a short knife. "For all your life, you had done a great deal of harm to this world – which includes that miserable thing between your legs!" Vic blanched. "Now don't you worry," Goldie added. "I'm certain after I'm done, it'll grow back again like Prometheus' liver … just in time for me to cut it off again!"

Rally didn't turn around as she closed the door behind her, but paused a bit to hear a bloodcurdling scream issue forth. "Knock yourself out, Goldie," she smirked to herself, making sure the door was latched.

As she walked down the corridors of the museum, Rally was beginning to sense that the sun was about to set in the real world, so she prepared to give her report to her friend Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing about what she found out. However, as the museum faded, Rally began to suspect that she wasn't alone. _**'I don't get it,' **_she thought to herself. _**'I'm inside my head… and yet, I've got this funny feeling that someone else is here!'**_

Turning to her right, the dusky vampire was surprised to see a little girl staring at her. For an instant, she thought she was confronting Angela – but the hair and skin were all wrong. This girl had pale hair, even paler skin, and was dressed elegantly. The yellow eyes of the girl suggested that she is – or _**was**_ – a vampire, and a very old one indeed. Deciding to take a risk, Rally opened of a conversation with, "I _**was**_ going to say what's a little kid like you doing inside my head… but I have this strange feeling you're not exactly a kid."

"How right you are, young vampire," the girl replied. Finally smiling, she added, "You are the childe of Seras Victoria, am I right?"

Rally blinked. "You… you know of Master?" she asked.

"We were… acquainted, young vampire," the girl replied. "I had met Seras when I still had a physical body. I have transcended my form since then, and my spirit has traveled the heavens since." Then her mood became even grimmer. "You, your master, and all those you know are currently facing possibly the gravest test in mankind's existence."

"Somehow, I had the feeling you would say that," Rally muttered.

"Do not take this too lightly, young vampire," the girl countered firmly. "The enemies you will soon be facing are more dangerous than you can imagine. I wish I could take more direct action, but I can only offer you this: be ever vigilant to your surroundings, and keep those closest to you… closer." And with that, the girl began to fade away.

"_**HEY WAIT!"**_ Rally called out as the girl faded from sight. _**"AREN'T YOU GOING TO AT LEAST TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!" **_

From out of nowhere came the reply: "I bear the name of the wife of the first Christian Roman emperor – Helena."

"Helena?" Rally whispered. She was about to ask more, only to feel herself slipping backwards…

…When she found herself back in the secret anteroom within the office of Sir Integra. Getting out of the coffin, Rally stood up and pressed the button in the room's inside. The panel opened up, and as expected, the Hellsing leader was seated at her desk. "I take it that you have brought some news?" she asked.

"I have, Integra," was all Rally said, leaving the small room.

**A SMALL ORPHANAGE IN ITALY, AT THE SAME TIME…**

"Now th' both o' ye stop th't!" Father Alexander Anderson bellowed, forcing the two boys that were fighting amongst each other apart. "There's no fighting among friends!" He then patted the two boys on their shoulders and added gently, "How ye supposed to get into Heaven acting like th't?"

"Sorry, Father," the two boys that were fighting apologized in unison.

Chuckling, Anderson shook the boys' shoulders and said, "Listen, fighting doesn't solve anything…" but he added in a darker voice, "except when dealing with demons an' monsters."

However, Anderson happened to look past the boys… and saw Father Renaldo walking toward him. Standing up, he said to the boys, "Okay lads, Ah want ye t' go straight t' yer rooms an' think about what ye're doing, alright?" The two boys answered him, and happily went their way.

Anderson chuckled as he watched the boys sprint off. Hopefully, the church would be able to find them loving families to live with. If not… well, the Iscariot Organization could take them in and forge them into agents for His Holiness. But that was a matter for later, for right now he met Renaldo halfway and walked alongside the elderly priest. "So what brings ye here?" he asked.

"You are aware that Father Maxwell is currently meeting with His Holiness regarding the matter of the Nazis?" Renaldo replied.

Anderson nodded. "Aye, and Ah also 'eard th't he okayed th' Hellsing Organization's expedition t' Brazil," he added.

"That he has," Renaldo confirmed. "Father Maxwell is right now at the Vatican conferring with His Holiness on the current situation and cannot talk with you personally." He then steely eyed Anderson and added, "However, before that meeting, he made it clear to me to tell you to make the trip there yourself…" he paused slightly, "as an observer."

"Ah see," Anderson said, grinning. "An' suppose the Hellsing agents… survive th' anticipated encounter with these Nazi heathen?"

"His orders are to observe _**only**_," Renaldo countered firmly, seeing that grin. "You are _**not **_to enter any battle yourself _**unless **_ordered to do so by Father Maxwell, am I clear about that, Father Anderson?"

Anderson's shoulders slumped, disappointed at another anticipated battle with Alucard – and afterwards Rally – thwarted. "Ah see," he finally said. "Well now, all th't we can hope for is t' see if those Nazis can solve our problem with Hellsing for us."

"It is to hope," was all Renaldo said as the two continued to walk.

**VATICAN CITY, AT THE SAME TIME…**

"Hmm… I see then. We have found ourselves sharing a common interest with the Hellsing Organization. It will not be easy cleaning up this half-century-old mess we found ourselves in." Father Enrico Maxwell knelt silently in front of a throne, his head bowed respectfully to the occupant of that seat… a person know by many names: the Pope, His Holiness, the Archbishop of Rome. But what ever name he chose for himself, Maxwell briefly allowed himself a small look at the aged figure sitting there.

As he did, the leader of Section XIII, Iscariot Organization, could only be fascinated and admired by the sheer majesty of the Pope and what he represented, while at the same time feel offended that the majority of the world didn't share the same feeling. To Maxwell, the Pope was everything – God's representative on Earth – and he was willing to do anything – and everything to make sure the rest of the world saw it the way he did! Perhaps, in time, when the conditions were right, Maxwell _**might **_be in a position to do just that – to move _**every person **_in the world back to the True Church! But for now, he simply listened to his holy leader's concerns.

"My apologies, Father Maxwell, for continually asking you to perform such distasteful tasks for the Church," the Pope continued to explain, obviously and genuinely feeling unconvinced by the whole thing.

This time, Maxwell rose his head and said, "Try not to worry yourself with such trivial concerns, Your Holiness. Iscariot is a blade, to be wielded in any manner you see fit." He then added, "However, I believe that we should let these heathens, Nazi and Hellsing, to fight amongst themselves." He then added a cruel smile and said, "Who knows? Maybe with any luck, not only they will dig their own graves… but pay for their funerals as well!"

**XXX**

Within an hour, Rally had made her report, while Sir Integra, Seras, and Walter C. Dolnez listened on. Also listening was Pip Bernadotte, as well as Moria and Kenneth Hedgley, the young woman looking extremely distressed the more she listened. For his part, Kenneth could only place a comforting hand on his daughter's shoulder, letting her know he was still there.

"So now you know the plan," Sir Integra elaborated, "Alucard and Seras will make-up one team, whilst Captain Bernadotte and Rally the other. Hopefully, we might find what play these… monsters have for England and nip it in the bud. If not, then report back with what they _**do **_have planned and with the Round Table's help, craft a defence for such."

"But there is one thing I don't understand, Sir Integra," added Moria, a hard edge in her voice. "Why am I _**not **_accompanying Rally and Seras on this mission? You had made me in charge of their well-being, so it is natural that I come with them!" Her emerald green eyes shifted to blue-white as she held out a clawed as she added, "Besides, it would give me a chance to finally put these werewolf powers of mine into play! I'm confident that I can put any Nazi that gets in my way into his grave!"

"And I am confident you are able to, Moria," Sir Integra replied. "However, this is _**not **_a combat situation, but a reconnaissance mission! The fewer bodies we have out there, the better chances our party has a chance of surviving this outing!"

"But Sir Integra…" Moria continued to pled, only to feel her father's hand on her shoulder.

"I'm afraid Sir Integra's right, Moria dear," Kenneth said. "We can't afford to have all our pieces in play in Brazil, so it is logical that some of us remain in case something goes wrong."

The young werewolf felt discouraged, but knew her father was right. "Perhaps you're right, Father," Moria admitted, "but… to think Rally and Seras are going out there alone…"

"We're not going to be alone, Moria," Seras said. "Master and Pip are going to be with us, so I'm confident we'll be alright." But then she sighed and added, "However, I dislike the fact I'm going to have to travel in a coffin again… without Rally near me!"

"You think you've got it hard, Master," the childe of Seras added, "I'm going to be sleeping in a crate – with some of the explosives we might need!" Rally then looked around, "And speaking of Alucard, where the hell is he? He was supposed to be here for the briefing!"

"Just putting the final touches to my disguise Rally Vincent, that's all," Alucard's voice purred from behind all of them. But when they turned around, it was all they could do to prevent any adverse reaction. The No-Life King was no longer dressed in his red coat, hat and suit with riding boots. Instead, he was tastefully dressed in a black 3-piece suit with red pinstripes, his long black hair slicked back. He was also wearing conventional sunglasses rather than his yellow aviation glasses. "What do you think everyone?" he asked, still smiling.

To be honest, Sir Integra didn't argue, although she was a little shocked at her servant's altered appearance. "I must admit," she finally said, "you _**do **_look… different, Alucard."

'_**I think he looks like a pimp!' **_Rally mentally told Seras and Moira, who didn't dignify that remark with a reply in turn. However, the smile Alucard gave Rally told her that he might be knowing what she was thinking.

"Is your alias to your liking?" Sir Integra asked.

"Why of course, my master." He then produced several papers to the group, all of them saying 'J.D. Brennan'. "Not exactly original, but it suits the purpose."

Sir Integra nodded in agreement. "Very well, it is time we get underway," she announced. "Alucard, Seras, Captain, Rally, except your orders in the name of Her Majesty, and may God protect all of you!" Pip and Seras saluted, while Rally simply bowed. The four of them then proceeded down to the staging area.

"Rally, Seras?" Moria asked, walking up to the two woman. Both vampires then turned around – only to get a hug from their lover. "Come back safely," she whispered, a tear in her eye.

A little surprised, Rally and Seras hugged her in return. "Don't worry, we will," Rally whispered.

"All we ask is that you don't fret too much about this," the Draculina whispered in turn. After being released, Moira nodded with a smile, drying the tear from her eye. All Pip did during this was to shake his head. But Alucard didn't turn around, keeping quiet as he walked off.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	4. Sudden Shower

**Night Angels: The Millennium War, Pt. 4 – "Sudden Shower"**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin Blaine Coldiron**

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Geneon Universal/Wild Geese/Satelight/Madhouse Studios, and Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre Company. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and Sentai Filmworks. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**FROM PART 3…**

"_**Rally, Seras?" Moria asked, walking up to the two women. Both vampires then turned around – only to get a hug from their lover. "Come back safely," she whispered, a tear in her eye.**_

_**A little surprised, Rally and Seras hugged her in return. "Don't worry, we will," Rally whispered.**_

"_**All we ask is that you don't fret too much about this," the Draculina whispered in turn. After being released, Moira nodded with a smile, drying the tear from her eye. All Pip did during this was to shake his head. But Alucard didn't turn around, keeping quiet as he walked off.**_

**AND NOW, PART 4…**

It had been five hours since Alucard, Pip Bernadotte, Irene 'Rally' Vincent and Seras Victoria had set-out from England in a private jet to Rio de Janerio, Brazil. The objective… find out any information on the party responsible for the FREAK chip, the renegade Nazi group Millennium. And if possible – stop them before they destroy England!

However, Pip, who was not in his uniform but in a tasteful white suit and burgundy shirt, was beginning to wonder about the No-Life King, who was in his disguise of J.D. Brennan. The vampire seemed to be strangely at ease, in spite of the dangerous nature of their mission, sipping on a choice Bordeaux while the Frenchman's nose was in the latest issue of 'The Daily Mirror', seeing the week's latest 'Page 3' girl. "I don't understand zese," he said under his breath, "a vampire… not in a coffin in a private jet… in broad daylight… sipping wine?" Sighing, he added, "I guess zat book had gotten a few things wrong!" But then in an afterthought, he added, "Well… to be fair, at least some things are _**not**_ wrong, eef Rally and Mignonette are of any indication," glancing at the back of the plane.

"Don't seem too surprised, Captain," Alucard drolled. "I am not ruled by the daylight as the Police Girl… and in a lesser part Rally Vincent, is. The daylight is not my enemy and I am not harmed by it. I just hate it, that's all."

"Whatever you say, Alucard," Pip sighed as he continued to read, "whatever you say."

**XXX**

Rally briefly woke-up inside the crate she was sleeping in… and was reminded immedietly that she was not the only occupant, if the satchel charges between her legs was of any indication. Before she was sealed-up, she had insisted thatthe detonators be disconnected and the wires dead-headed, as well as the batteries removed; she had plenty of lectures from 'Minnie' May Takigawa, _née_Hopkins, about the dangers such explosives pose – and remembered them. Satisfied she was safe from accidental detonations, the dusky vampire tried to relax herself to sleep, but not before sensing the distress from the occupant next to her.

Seras hated sleeping in coffins, especially if she did it alone. However, since she had yet to taste warm blood from the opposite sex, it was a necessary inconvenience. She only wished that Rally was in the coffin with her, instead of the machine gun that was in there; Alucard had brought his coffin too, it held her Harkonnen cannon and ammunition. And Rally could sense her master's moodiness, a sad look on her face. "It won't be long, Master," she whispered to herself, not wishing Seras to hear. "We'll get this done, then we'll be back in England." Satisfied, she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

**ENGLAND, AN HOUR LATER…**

The sun had not set, and yet Moria Hedgley had ascended from the sub-basement level, dressed in her maid uniform. However, no amount of make-up she applied could adequately disguise the bags under her bloodshot eyes, nor the yawning she made as she headed to the kitchen. Once there, she reached inside the refrigerator, producing several cans of energy drink.

"You're up early, Moria," Kenneth Hedgley exclaimed, surprised to see his daughter up-and-about as he read The Times at the staff table. "I don't think your shift starts for another four hours." All Moria did was glance over at her father, seating herself as well, joining her father. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"Only for two hours, Father," the maid moaned, taking a healthy pull from the first can. "Was so worried about Rally and Seras, I tossed and turned all morning." She then blushed as she added, "I… even masturbated for an hour, hoping it would relax me. Didn't work, but it _**did**_ take the sting out of the worry."

For Kenneth's benefit, he didn't laugh at his daughter's candor, although he did match her blush. "Oh well," he offered, "to each their own. I must admit, though, I'm a little surprised about your honesty about… er… your remedy for your insomnia."

"Don't be," Moria added with a wry smile. "The only damage done is that I now have to owe Rally and Seras for the batteries of the vibrator I used."

Kenneth decided not to elaborate further about the use of the batteries his daughter mentioned. Instead, he changed the subject by asking, "So, how about I prepare you breakfast?"

"Thank you for the offer, Father, but I believe – for my health – I should take a pass on it," the maid replied. "I've heard plenty of horror stories about your lack of cooking skills from Mum before she died, like how you tried to make her the same… and she spended the night in hospital for food poisoning!"

"Well how was I supposed to know that the tinned hash was off?" countered Kenneth, a bit sheepish.

"Whatever, I'm well capable of preparing my own meals." Moria then remembered something and added, "After all, when I left Uncle Reggie's flat to move into my own, he lamented about me condemning him to a life of Heinz Baked Beans and all that. I guess being a bachelor himself…" She then was distracted by what appeared to be a slightly-heated discussion outside – and one of the voices she recognized was that of Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. "Oh my," she breathed, "I wonder what has Sir Integra bothered?"

"I'm not certain… but I intend to find out." Joined by Moria, the two exited the kitchen, where Sir Integra was in a quite energetic discussion with two immaculately-dressed black-clad gentlemen. Beside her, Walter C. Dolnez stood, his face neutral, but his body posture a little tense. "Why… those are the Queen's representatives!" Kenneth whispered to his daughter.

"Why are they here?" Moria added. "From what I've heard, the last time they came to this place was during the Incognito affair, when the Queen informed Sir Integra through them that she was cutting ties to the Hellsing Organization!" Kenneth didn't answer, but nodded just the same.

"But I must insist that Her Majesty reconsider the offer!" Sir Integra demanded, only to be silenced by a raised had by the taller of the two gentlemen.

"I understand your concerns, Sir Integra, but Her Majesty's wishes are firm. He _**will **_be invited to the meeting to add his input on the Nazi problem," the representative said. "As soon as you hear from your agents in the field, we will schedule the meeting the following night."

"Of course," the Hellsing leader sighed. "Very well, I will fully cooperate with her wishes." Turning to her butler, she added, "Walter, could you please show these gentlemen out?"

"Of course, Sir Integra." Walter then walked over to the gentlemen, showing them the way to the door. But after polite words were said in parting, Sir Integra waited until they were out of earshot before growling, "Damn it all! What has gotten into Her Majesty's mind?"

"Sir Integra, just what is the problem?" Moria asked.

For an instant, Sir Integra gave both father and daughter a weary look, then sighed and said, "Her Majesty has reviewed the files Iscariot gave us regarding Millennium, and from what she saw decided to call a meeting of the Knights of the Round Table, which _**she **_will be in attendance as well."

"The Queen _**herself**_ calling for a meeting of the Knights?" Kenneth repeated, alarmed. "The situation must be more dire that previously thought!"

"Indeed." Sir Integra then directly eyed the two and added, "For security purposes, the meeting will be held at Westminster Hall, and I want the both of you to attend as well. Moria," she regarded the maid seriously, "I want you to use your position as a maid to enable you to get as much information as you can. But don't ask any questions, I do not want Father Maxwell to suspect."

"Maxwell!" exclaimed Kenneth, again alarmed. "Is… is Iscariot to be a party to this meeting as well?"

"Unfortunately, yes. It seems that, since they provided us with what Millennium is, Her Majesty has invited Father Maxwell to the proceedings, despite my objections."

Granted, Moria was unsettled upon hearing the leader of the enemy of Hellsing being a party to a meeting of the Round Table… and in the presence of the Queen as well, but nothing prepared her for the sight of her father when she glanced at him. It seemed Kenneth had an expression of barely-controlled rage, as his transformed eyes showed. She also saw his clenched fists, which were trembling. From what she saw, the young maid/werewolf wondered what had inspired such a reaction in someone she loved.

"I understand what you are feeling, but unfortunately my hands are tied in the matter," Sir Integra continued. "Now if you will all excuse, I have to make the arrangements for the meeting."

Kenneth paused for a few seconds. "Of course," he finally said. "After all, we _**all**_ are in the service of Her Majesty."

It was after Sir Integra departed, however, that Moria said, "Father… now please don't be too upset, but I noticed upon the mention of Father Maxwell being present at the Round Table meeting, you had this look of blackest rage on your face. I'm certain that Sir Integra also noticed but said nothing. I was wondering… how could the mention of Iscariot's leader produce such a reaction?"

It took a few seconds, but Kenneth gave his daughter a sidelong glance. "I figured you'd notice, Moria dear," he said wearily. "Very well, let's return to the kitchen and I'll explain."

Once again, the two werewolves retired to the kitchen. However, when Kenneth settled down at the staff table, he seemed to be centering himself, possibly to prevent a show of anger. "I'm sorry you had to see that side of myself, Moria, but upon hearing that Iscariot was to be present as well, I could not help but to feel angry about the whole thing!"

Moria nodded understandably. "You do not like Iscariot, I take it?" she offered.

Kenneth eyed his daughter steely. "_**Do not like**_ is an understatement, Moria dear… I utterly _**despise **_Iscariot! All they had ever done for the over four-hundred years of my life is to undermine the free will and free expression of everyone they met!" He turned in his chair to better look at Moria and added, "You've read about how the Inquisition five hundred years past mercilessly sought-out those they deemed as 'heretics'. Well, Iscariot could've showed them a few lessons in brutality! Anyone that showed _**anything**_ they construed as 'heresy' were either tortured, humiliated or murdered, be it scholars, scientists, explorers… or other Catholics, priests and theologians who dared to question the Vatican's dogma!"

The elder werewolf could see the horror in Moria's eyes. "I do not tell you this to frighten you, Moria. When England had struck-out from the Catholic fold, Iscariot did everything in their power to drag it back… which included the Gunpowder Plot of 1605! Several of the conspirators, including Guy Fawkes, were trained in Rome by Iscariot priests, the sole purpose being to kill James I and much of Parliament and installing a Catholic king in his place. Luckily, the plot was uncovered before any harm was caused, but many innocent Catholics suffered because of what Iscariot had attempted!"

To say the least, Moria looked horrified. "And you think they might attempt something at the Round Table meeting?" she gasped.

"Not likely," Kenneth answered, shaking his head. "Father Maxwell is not so stupid as to try something as grandiose as a mass assassination." His gaze returned to his daughter and added, "However, they _**may**_ use whatever they glean from what Alucard and the others find to formulate some sort of despicable act!" Then unexpectedly, he leaned over and hugged Moria. "Moria dear, please do me a favor and _**try **_not to reveal your werewolf nature to any of them! If you do, I fear that you'll become as legitimate a target as Rally and Seras are to them!"

"Don't worry, Father," Moria said, patting Kenneth's shoulder as she returned the hug. "If I can manage it, those Iscariot monsters will _**never **_know that I'm a werewolf!"

"Just so long as you make the effort, that's good enough for me," Kenneth answered, parting. "Now, how about I prepare that breakfast for you?"

"I told you, Father," Moria gently admonished, "I can prepare my _**own **_breakfast! I have no wish to be laid-up, especially at a time like this!", escorting her father out of the kitchen.

"But Moria…" Kenneth sputtered, only to get the door closed in front of his face. Sighing, he slunk back to his bungalow, muttering, "I knew I should've made that hash from scratch."

**RIO DE JANERIO, LATER…**

The flight from London was rather uneventful, and after a quick check at Galeão International Airport, it was only a quick drive to the Hotel Rio, which was not far from Copacabana Beach. It didn't take long before Pip had got porters to wheel-in the covered coffins into the hotel; the crate that held Rally still on the flatbed truck in front.

Briefly, some of the more seedier natives around the truck though of stealing the truck and its cargo for their own use. However, once someone thought of overcoming the driver for such a purpose, that person was struck with a powerful sense of dread, as if to do so would only lead to their deaths. They soon gave the truck a good deal of space, with those who had to be forced to watch the box possibly complaining in Portuguese about watching 'an evil box'.

Alucard only had to chuckle to himself, amused as he sensed how Rally was able to defend herself from any potential thieves as he stood before the main desk, checking-in to the luxury penthouse that he and Seras would stay in during the mission. In truth, the No-Life King secretly _wished _that they would've opened the crate – and faced whatever horrors an enraged Rally would've presented to her assailants.

"Yes, Mr. Brennan," the young desk clerk said, looking over the reservations on his monitor, "we have your reservation ready."

Alucard nodded, saying, "Why thank you, young man. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll have my bags brought-up to my room."

Just then, Pip began escorting the two covered coffins towards the elevator. "Alright, let's get a move on! C'mon, we can't wait all day!" Slowly, the crews wheeled the two boxes past the registration desk – and causing the clerk a lot of concern!

"Sir… e-excuse me!" the rather flustered clerk sputtered, "Those pieces of luggage… you can't bring those up to your room!"

"Oh?" Alucard implored, turning to him. "And why not?"

Concerned, the desk clerk started in his most diplomatic tone of voice. "Well… they're certainly too large. The hotel… cannot possibly be held liable if anything were to happen to them."

"Oh it's perfectly alright," Alucard answered with a smile.

"But Mr. Brennan," the clerk added desperately, "the hotel has secure holdings downstairs for your belongings. I'm certain that…"

"Young man… it will be alright," Alucard interrupted – with his eyes glowing from behind his dark glasses.

Hoping to press his point, the clerk tried to speak further… but for some reason, his mind became clouded as he stared into Alucard's eyes. It seemed that whatever he wanted to say, a new idea was forming inside his head. "Uh… yes," he said slowly, a ridiculous smile starting to creep onto his features, "I… it'll be… alright if you…"

"That's right," Alucard answered, walking away from the desk. "Now if you'll excuse me, myself _**and**_my baggage will going to our room." The clerk didn't say anything, instead still smiling his stupid smile.

Throughout this, Pip watched what had happened, fascinated – and a little unnerved at the ease Alucard handled the situation. He was beginning to wonder if the No-Life King had used either dark magic… or some sort of mystic evil sex beam on the clerk. All he could see is the clerk still smiling as the doors closed.

However, when they arrived at the penthouse, the merc felt absolutely outraged at the accommodations Alucard and Seras were going to be using. _**"I… I CANNOT BELEVE ZEZE!" **_**he bellowed, eyeing the luxurious surroundings, **_**"YOU AND MINGIONETE ARE GOING TO BE STAYING HERE… WHILE ME AND RALLY ARE GOING TO BE SHARING SOME SHITBOX TRASH HEAP ON THE EDGE OF TOWN! ZE INEQUITY OF EET ALL! ZESE IS ALL SOME ARROGANT BOUGOUSISE OUTRAGE! DAMN YOU ALL"**_

"Try not to think too much about it, mercenary," was all Alucard said, with a smile. "From what I have heard, cheap hotels can be very charming.

"Oh sure!" Pip added sarcastically. Finally giving in to the situation, the one-eyed mercenary replied as he walked towards the door, "Look, me and Rally have to get to our space. I'll see you tomorrow evening."

However, in the corridor outside the penthouse, a lone individual was hiding behind a column in the opulently-decorated path. "White Sock," he said over a concealed microphone, "this is Red Glove. Yes, they've just checked-in. Very good, all is proceeding to plan. Will contact you later."

The mysterious man walked away just as Pip had left the penthouse. "As soon as we're rested-up, we'll check on that pill factory ze boss told us about." He then walked away, just as Alucard held the door. "After all, you vampires prefer to work and night." And adding under his breath, "According to the movies, that is."

"Yes, I can hardly wait," Alucard replied enigmatically, causing Pip to turn around and eye him. Deciding it was not some sort of challenge, the mercenary just shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

"Yes, I can hardly wait until tomorrow," Alucard said, closing the door. "Good evening."

**ENGLAND…**

Despite having eaten a full breakfast, it was not enough to keep Moria away. Almost an hour before the beginning of her shift, and she had already drifted off at the staff table. Much of the staff just ignored her, chalking it up to nervousness as they let her sleep.

Quite suddenly, though, she bolted away, having suddenly dreaming of armed police advancing towards her. _**'What… what was that all about?'**_she thought to herself. Trembling, but not knowing why, she stretched herself to get ready for the evening.

**?...**

As for Seras, she was asleep as well, although her surroundings were quite different than Moria's. Even though denied the company of her childe, the Draculina was able to manufacture an ideal dream world which she could sleep until the sun set. Oddly, the scene was that of a sun-lit meadow, with cute birds, butterflies and all sorts of wild creatures wandering about. And right in the middle of this, Seras was on her back blissfully ignorant of her surroundings as she allowed herself to be taken to sleep… until she was needed, that is.

"_**Seras…."**_

Seras mumbled, slightly annoyed at the deep, male voice that had intruded upon her nap. Thinking nothing of it, she drifted back to sleep.

"_**Seras, wake-up! Seras, please wake-up now!"**_

Now even more annoyed, Seras finally decided to give in to the demands of… whoever or whatever had disturbed her… and in doing so was blown away! Floating… mind you…_floating _in front (with the hands to his sides flapping) of her was a rather rotund man wearing a long coat and a gray hairdoo reminiscent of that of a sumo wrestler! Panting and moaning, this strange figure was possibly the most strange being Seras has yet to face. "Who… who in the world are you?" she finally ventured, dreading the answer.

"_**Seras, I am the spirit of your gun,"**_the fan man answered, still panting, _**"the great Harkonnen!"**_

That was when Seras lost it! Panicking, she fled as fast as she could away from the strange man – which was very slow, being this was _**her**_ dreamscape.

"_**No, Seras… please don't go!"**_ the spirit pleaded. _**"I beg of you, do go! At least don't go in THAT direction!"**_ Deciding to take a different tack, the spirit offered, _**"You and your childe have been working so hard, I decided to help you!"**_

Seras stopped, deciding to listen. _**"So please, ask anything you desire,"**_ the spirit continued, _**"and I will answer it for you!"**_

Taking a chance, the Draculina put-on her most adorable 'damsel-in-distress' face and asked, "Oh Spirit, there is something I have to ask. It seems that myself and Rally have recently seen a whole lot of reverses in fortune happen to us, with the both of getting into the worst of situations. Oh how long do we have to suffer all this trouble?"

The spirit just picked his nose with his little finger and answered nonchalantly, _**'Oh… a little while longer."**_

Again Seras panicked, again making her frantic course away from the spirit, while the latter pleaded with her to stop. Finally, the spirit's voice darkened as he said, _**"Seras, there is something you desperately need to know!"**_ Alarmed, Seras paused.

"_**All of this is not happening by accident,"**_ the spirit said gravely. _**"You and your childe are soon going to be in danger!"**_

"Danger?" Seras echoed.

"_**Terrible danger!"**_

"Terrible danger?" Seras didn't like to know when.

Unfortunately, the spirit answered her unspoken question. _**"And it is happening right now!"**_All of a sudden, the dreamscape broke apart, with Seras screaming while being pulled into the vortex.

**XXX**

"Wake-up, Police Girl," Alucard gently said, the lid of Seras' coffin open.

Disoriented, Seras just looked up. "Oh… good morning, Master," she said.

"Don't you mean 'good evening'?" the No-Life King corrected. "Anyway, I believe you better take a look outside."

"Master, what are you talking about?" Seras asked, only to hear the sound of helicopters outside. Curious, she ran over to the penthouse's window to see what was going on. Then the glare of an arc-light mounded on a helicopter briefly blinded her. When her eyesight cleared, she was alarmed to see the hotel surrounded by police in riot and S.W.A.T. gear, as well as television and radio vehicles on the ground.

And in this chaos, a meeting was taking place in the command tent that was hastily set-up. Several of the police and army gathered inside then cast their attention to a figure seated at their table. "Alright," the police chief said, "we have done as you said – we've surrounded the hotel and released to the media that terrorists were responsible. Anything else?" he added uneasily.

The individual he was talking to – Tubalcain Alhambra – just smile as he fumbled with a playing card. "You have performed excellently, chief. As long as we all perform our parts to the letter, then you'll be handsomely rewarded."

"Then that means…?" the chief implored.

"Then the Major will have you all made into vampires," Alhambra added with a fanged smile, "as your reward to the Millennium Order!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES – All of you might be wondering about the 'Heinz Baked Beans' reference earlier. In the U.S., the H.J. Heinz company of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania is mainly into producing pickles and condiments, with other foodstuffs manufactured under different brand names. However, long ago they **_**DID **_**pack foods like baked beans and such, and in the 1920's opened a plant in England that still packs it, along with other canned foods. If you're curious about it, the Vermont Country Store ships a lot of Heinz U.K. food to U.S. addresses. You might want to check it out, if you're curious.**

**Until the next part – LATER**

**FDNY-NYPD**

**THE REAL HEROES **


	5. Flash Flood

**Night Angels: The Millennium War, Pt. 5 – "Flash Flood"**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin Blaine Coldiron**

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Geneon Universal/Wild Geese/Satelight/Madhouse Studios, and Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre Company. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and Sentai Filmworks. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**FROM PART 4…**

"_**Alright," the police chief said, "we have done as you said – we've surrounded the hotel and released to the media that terrorists were responsible. Anything else?" he added uneasily.**_

_**The individual he was talking to – Tubalcain Alhambra – just smiled as he fumbled with a playing card. "You have performed excellently, chief. As long as we all perform our parts to the letter, then you'll be handsomely rewarded."**_

"_**Then that means…?" the chief implored.**_

"_**Then the Major will have you all made into vampires," Alhambra added with a fanged smile, "as your reward to the Millennium Order!"**_

**AND NOW, PART 5…**

**A SEEDY MOTEL ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF RIO DE JANERIO, BRAZIL, ONE HOUR BEFORE…**

Just as the flatbed truck skidded to a halt, Pip Bernadotte was unceremoniously shoved out of the cab, while at the same time the box containing the explosives he needed – as well as Irene 'Rally' Vincent – was kicked off the bed, landing upside-down on its cover. As the one-eyed mercenary recovered from his fall, the driver then gunned the engine and sped away, relieved to be finally rid of the 'evil box', not to mention its apparently insane owner.

"_**YOU EEDIOUTS! DIDN'T YOU READ ZE LETTERING ON ZE BOX!" **_Pip yelled, pointing to the Portuguese lettering that read 'Keep Upright', then threw-up his hands in exasperation. Then he remembered Rally, and frantically ran back to the box. The last thing the Frenchman wanted to face at that moment was an angry vampire!

Quickly, he managed to roll the box to where the lid was in its right place. Then stumbling with the key, he began to work the lock, not surprisingly with a few false turns, but Pip managed to unlock it, pull the lock from its hasp, and flung the lid open.

"_**OWWW!"**_ Rally was rubbing her nose with both hands, the result of landing face-first on the lid. "Pip… next time someone decides to throw my box to the ground, I would appreciate a little warning first!" she grumbled.

"My apologies, _mon ami_," Pip offered as he helped the dusky vampire out. "I'm not sure how zese people would react to see me yelling at a box!"

Rally just chuckled. "Think nothing of it, Pip," she said as the mercenary got the satchel charges out. "I think I just gave off this… spooky vibe these locals latched onto." Studying the run-down motel they were to stay in, she added as they went to the door, "So, this is our… 'humble abode' for this mission. Charming place."

"You and Alucard might call it 'charming'," Pip grumbled as he unlocked the door; he previously rented the room before setting out to the Hotel Rio, "I call eet a shit house! Again, sorry about eet."

"That's okay," Rally dismissed as she entered. "May and I slept in dumps worst than this during my bounty hunting days." Then her eyes went wide as she began stomping her foot in rapid succession towards the wall. "But then again," she added humorlessly, "the cockroaches in those places weren't as big as skinless Vienna Beef franks!"

Pip had set-down the satchel charges on a table and began reconnecting the wires. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Rally just looked at him oddly. "Don't tell me you haven't eaten a Chicago Hot Dog before, Pip?" she exclaimed.

Pip shrugged. "Should I?"

Again, Rally just looked agog at Pip. "Well… how about deep-dish pizza, and I'm not talking about that shit being served from the pizza chains either, I'm talking the _**real**_ stuff!" Pip shook his head. "An Italian beef sandwich… dipped in _au-jus_?" she queried, almost shouting. Again, Pip shook his head 'no'.

"Brother… you've been deprived!" the dusky vampire exclaimed, incredulous. "Haven't you _**ever**_ been to Chicago before?"

"Look, I'm a mercenary, and until Sir Integra hired me, my travels, along with ze Wild Geese, were limited to one war zone from another," Pip answered. "I sincerely doubt there would be non-stop shooting in Chicago, or else I would've been there."

"I guess that's your loss," Rally sighed, propping herself at a bed and looked out the window, watching the sun set. "So what you are saying is that, wherever there is some hotspot in the world that might score you and the Wild Geese some cash, you travel to said place hoping for a job."

"Well… you could say zat, Rally," Pip said. "After all, zat is what a mercenary does."

Rally thought for a few seconds. "Guess there's no arguing that point," she mumbled. "But still… wasn't there any time that you or the Geese did _**anything **_that felt right, regardless if there was any money to be made?" she asked. But all she got was an odd silence from Pip. "Hey Pip… are you alright?" she wondered, hoping she hadn't offended him. But he remained silent, as if he was remembering something…

**FLASHBACK, FRANCE, 33 YEARS AGO…**

_**On a porch during a warm spring's day, an elderly man wearing a navy blue beret sat and read his newspaper, relaxing as he occasionally watched the clouds waft by. However, he seemed to be disturbed by the sounds of a crying child. Turning, he happens to see a young boy with orange hair and green eyes running towards him, obviously in distress.**_

"_**G-grand-père…" the boy sobbed, standing next to the old man.**_

_**The old man, obviously the boy's grandfather, looked perplexed at the boy. "Pip," he asked, curious, "you're crying! What is wrong?"**_

_**Pip took some time to compose himself, but it seemed that his sobs were on automatic. "Grand-père, all of the children at school… they were making fun at me! They said that… that… you were the son of a killer… and that we're ALL a family of killers that will do anything for money!" he said, hoping his grandfather would deny it.**_

_**However, the answer he got shocked him. "Oui, cest's true," Grandfather said nonchalantly as he continued to read his newspaper. "So?"**_

"_**What? C-cest's true?" Pip gasped, horrified.**_

_**Now Grandfather began to notice his grandson's reaction. "What?" he said, "You mean that **__**didn't**__** know? Pip, our family has been mercenaries for over eight generations, right down to your great-great-great-great grand-père. Your own père was killed while fighting in Columbia, hoping to earn the money in preparation for your birth."**_

_**Pip was horrified, the quantity of his tears increasing. "But… but why? Why do you have to kill people!"**_

"_**Why? For money!" Grandfather said plainly. "Weren't you listening to me?" Finally deciding to look his grandson in the eye, he put down his paper and expanded on his reasons. "Look, the enemies that we fought against over the years always seemed to be fighting for one useless cause or another, be it women, their families, food, drugs," and in a whim of French history, added, "**__**liberté, égalité, fraternité**__**. But to our family, that's all a bunch of silly nonsense!"**_

_**He leaned closer to Pip, so close that the boy could smell the cigarettes on his breath. "Pip," he said, "you want a reason to kill? To us, a bit of money is all a man is worth in life! With such a tainted pedigree like ours, it's no wonder you are being bullied!" **_

_**Grandfather did look a little sympathetically at Pip, but he knew that it was useless to say that the young boy would take some other life path. "Don't worry," he finally said, patting the boy's shoulder, "I'm certain you'll understand one day." He took a big sigh and finally said, "After all, it IS your destiny to continue in our family tradition."**_

**END FLASHBACK…**

"I wish eet was zat easy, Rally," Pip finally said in a sullen voice, his memories still fresh. "My family's been in zese business for far too long just to give eet up."

"I suppose," Rally sighed, stretching. "So, what's our plan of action once we pick-up Master and Alucard?"

Satisfied that the batteries were reconnected, Pip turned and answered, "I believe zat we're going to investigate zat pill factory zat is churning out zose Kerasine pills. Zat would be a good start." Sighing, the mercenary again studied the charges, briefly stretched and added, "Ze one thing I would like to know is what do we do _**after **_we get ze findings."

"You know what we're going to do when we get there, Pip." Creeped-out by the dark tone of Rally's voice, Pip turned around… and regretted it! The dusky vampire had this absolutly malevolent look on her face as she added darkly, "That was what Integra told me, Master and Alucard what to do regarding whoever's operating that plant making those pills – _**search and destroy!**_" Then a normal look came back to her face. "Sorry about scaring you back there, Pip… but I couldn't resist!" she laughed. Then she stopped laughing, "Seriously though, Integra wants that plant closed… and she wasn't too particular on _**how**_ we do it. Hopefully, those explosives you're re-wiring will do the trick but no guarantees."

'_**Merde!' **_an unnerved Pip thought to himself, returning to the charges, _**'If joking about **__**killing**__** is what vampires do for fun – I hate to think what zey do if they're **__**serious**__** about such matters!' **_Deciding not to give the matter any thought, he redoubled himself to his task until he was satisfied that he was finished. After setting down the charges, he then headed to the television and added, "Now zat ze task ees done, let's see eef zese thing works. I'm dying to watch a football game."

"Oh not soccer again!" Rally groaned.

"Why not?" Pip gleefully countered. "After all, eet _**ees**_ ze world's game!"

"Well I don't know about you," began the dusky vampire as she sat next to Pip, "but whenever _**I **_wish to see a 'football' game, I would rather to see the Bears kicking the shit out of either the Packers, the Vikings or the Lions – not necessarily in that order." Then Rally thought for a bit. "Well… _**anyone**_ in the NFL can beat the Lions, so it's not much of a stretch."

"If you ask me," Pip added, changing the channels, "eet doesn't take too much to beat somebody senseless to win. Ze football I like ees more art zan brute force." Then he found a channel. "Oh, looks like I've found a game in ze United States." Rally just grunted her distain but said nothing else. "From ze looks of it, one of ze teams are from… er… Chicago, I think."

"Chicago!" Curious, Rally made her way besides Pip. Indeed, the game that was on was an MLS match-up that featured the Chicago Fire, who were battling the Seattle Sounders FC. "Oh well… we've got a few hours to kill, so I hope you don't mind if I watch… do you, Pip? I really like to see the Fire beat-up on Drew's crew!"

"Not at all, _mon ami,_" the merc replied, a little more than entertained about Rally's interest in the game.

And so for the next hour and a half, the two continued to watch the game while waiting to start their assignment. Every once in a while, Rally would have some question about the rules of soccer that Pip was more than helpful to answer, but the two did nothing more. However, around the time that the game was getting to 'extra time', a news bulletin cut-in. "Attention, we interrupt your regularly-scheduled programming," the announcer began, "to bring you a situation developing at the Hotel Rio at this time!"

"The Hotel Rio?" Rally queried. "Isn't that where Master and Alucard are?"

"Oui… very curious," Pip added, intrigued.

"Several minutes ago," the announcer continued, "several terrorists had taken over the top floor of the hotel, holding a good number of hostages as well. Although the authorities have not received any demands from the terrorists, it is believed they are heavily armed and is believed that they intend to kill the hostages!" Then the picture changed, showing pictures of the aledged terrorists.

Those pictures were of Alucard and Seras Victoria.

Pip, who was drinking a beer at the time, nearly choked upon seeing the pictures. "W-what! Alucard! Mignonette!" he gasped. Rally didn't say anything, but was dreading what was next.

"We have been told that local S.W.A.T. troops are preparing to storm the penthouse where the terrorists are said to be barricaded in," the reporter continued. "From what we have learned, there might be orders in place to take the terrorists down, no prisoners taken."

"_**OH NO! MASTER!" **_Almost immedietly, Rally got our of her seat and raced for the door. Pip followed, hoping to stop her… and only seeing the dusky vampire's body exploding into a huge flock of bats flying in the direction of the city.

Frustrated, the mercenary could only return to the apartment to gather any weapons he might need. "Merde," Pip said to himself, "I've got zeze bad feeling zat ze mission has just been flushed down ze toilet!" Already, though, he was beginning to formulate possible strategies about salvaging whatever plans they previously had.

**XXX**

Of course, Pip and Rally weren't the only ones watching the events unfolding…

At a rooming house run by the Catholic Church within Rio de Janerio, Paladin Alexander Anderson watched with glee at the events unfolding. Sent by Section XIII, Iscariot Organization to monitor the Hellsing Organization's activities, the regenerator priest was mildly surprised – and delighted – that this obvious plot by Millennium was set into motion, which would hopefully solve both problems for Iscariot.

"Alright ye freaks," the priest sneered, grinning at the television, which showed armed police surrounding the hotel, "let's see ye dance yer way out o' this one!"

**CHICAGO, ILLINOIS, AT THE SAME TIME…**

"Kenny, is it still on?" 'Minnie' May Takigawa called-out, racing out of the kitchen of the house she formerly shared with Rally, now the home of herself and her husband.

"Yes, May!" Ken Takigawa replied, his eyes glued to the television as his wife sat down on the couch next to him. They had planned to watch a Cubs away game when the news had cut-in and they saw Seras' face.

All May could do was to watch the screen anxiously. "I just hope Rally isn't there!" she wondered.

"Same here, May!" Ken added, who was then distracted by the doorbell.

Quickly, May got out of her seat and answered the door, and found Misty Brown and Becky 'the Nose' Farrah at the door – and she peered over their shoulders to see three cars parking in front of the house. "You saw it too?" she asked Becky.

"Of course, what do you think?" the information expert said curtly as May showed both of them inside. "Do you think I could borrow your Internet connection, May?" Becky added, borrowing into the backpack she lugged-in and setting-up several components. "I need to set-up this secure modem to e-mail Sir Integra about what's happening!"

"Sure, go ahead, Becky. I was a little surprised that you were with Misty at the time," Ken said.

"I was visiting with Becky when the news broke," Misty added, noting that Roy Coleman, Bean Bandit and Riff-Raff were exiting their cars. "You don't think Rally might be involved, do you May?"

"I hope not, Misty," Coleman said, pushing aside the two girls. Coleman was currently listed as 'retired/reserve' in the Chicago Police Department, which meant he still had his badge. He was at the shop 'Gunsmith Cats' when the news broke. Anxious, he made his way to May and Kenny's. "I know how Rally is impulsive about these things, so I hope she isn't stupid enough to get herself involved in this!"

"No argument there, Lieutenant," Bean Bandit added, he and Riff-Raff making their way inside. "I was in England a few weeks before, and I hope Rally has the brains to stay away from there!"

"Look, you know Rally – especially since she joined Hellsing," Coleman countered. "If she knows Seras is in trouble, she's going to go all-out to save her, no matter what the risk!" Bean could only nod in agreement.

Riff-Raff, on the other hand, looked a little confused as she brushed away one of her green-dyed bangs from her eyes. "Say Bean," the blonde courier asked, taking him aside, "I got a few things to ask you, do you mind?"

"Uh… sure, Riff," Bean said, allowing Coleman to join the others in the living room. Certain that no one was eavesdropping, he added in a low voice, "Okay, what's it all about?"

It took a while for Riff-Raff to concoct her question. "Look Bean, I might not have known Rally as long as you," she said, briefly scratching the tattooed star under her left eye, "but I do know that she wouldn't have dropped everything here just to jet over to London. Something happened to her, and I would like to know what!"

Bean sighed uneasily. He knew Riff-Raff would try to get information about the dusky vampire's circumstances, but for weeks dodged directly answering her. Deciding that she could be trusted, he leaned over and whispered, "Well… I guess you deserve the truth, so I better tell you, Riff. However," he added, "once you hear it, you might doubt my sanity about it. Hell, I'm _**still **_trying to wrap my brain around it!"

And so, Bean began tell the story he hoped to avoid. Riff-Raff, for her part, just listened but did nothing – but her green eyes widened when she heard it. "You've got to be kidding me!" she whispered. "Rally… a vampire!"

"No shit!" the burly courier said gruffly. "Now don't go spreading this around!"

"Don't worry, Bean," Riff-Raff replied as the two headed for the living room, "even if I did, I'm libel to get locked-up in the loony bin!"

**ROANAPUR, THE LAGOON COMPANY'S HEADQUARTERS…**

It was late morning when the story was broadcast on this corrupt island near Thailand, and the whole of the Lagoon Company watched on _**their **_television in equal concern. "Fuck," Dutch remarked, the muscular African-American taking a drag off his cigarette, "this has got to be some mistake!" Turning to his right, he watched as Benny worked on a laptop, while Revy and Rokuro 'Rock' Okajima continued to monitor events unfolding. "Any chance of finding-out what's really going on, Benny-boy?" he asked the blonde tech.

"Sorry Dutch," Benny replied, hunched over. "Normally, hacking into a police's database, especially Rio's, would be a piece of cake. But somehow they got this odd firewall up and even I'm a bit frustrated about it." Stretching briefly, he added, "I'll keep trying, but this is tougher than I imagined."

"Say Dutch," Revy added, the Chinese-featured woman's hair undone as she laid on the sofa, "I don't know about you, but this whole shit in Rio has got 'set-up' written all over it."

"Huh?" Rock grunted. "What are you talking about, Revy?"

Revy just looked at the former salaryman, an annoyed look on her face as she got up. Then sighing, she said, "Might as well, since you didn't see what I saw." Turning to her fellows, she added, "This all has to do with when Rally went after that Radinov bitch. While me and Seras were watching the whole thing go down, she transformed into this fuck-awful form that she used to rip her arm off and all sorts of shit. When Radinov took off, she ran after her, laughing like some crazy fuck."

The pirate paused to take a sip of beer. "Anyway, me and Seras followed when Rally took-off after her, making sure of course not to get in the way. But when she caught up, Radinov up and gave up." A chuckle, then, "I could tell Rally was disappointed, but then all of a sudden Radinov caught fire – and I'm not talking _**any **_fire, but this weird blue shit. Radinov then started screaming at Rally, saying that 'Millennium was coming', then poof, no more."

"I'll tell you one thing, Two-Hands, that _**is**_ some strange shit," Dutch commented. "So what the fuck is this… Millennium Radinov had told Rally about?"

"The fuck if I know," Revy said with a shrug. "My guess is that those were the guys that put that vampire chip in her head, as well as setting fire to her."

Rock was quiet, almost thinking. "Millennium… there's something about that name that sounds familiar…"

"You know something, Rock?" Revy asked.

"Not offhand, Revy," the former salaryman answered, "but it's something I _**could**_ possibly__research about. Benny, have you got my laptop fixed yet?"

"It's been finished for quite some time, I just need to make sure all that customizing you asked for works," Benny replied. "Why?"

"I'm thinking about doing some searching online about this Millennium," Rock said. "Maybe there's something we might give Hellsing."

"You sure they may _**want **_our help after the trouble we caused them?" asked Revy.

"Could be a good way to make amends to them."

Dutch thought for a bit. "Alright. As soon as Benny-boy's sure your laptop works, I'll let you get to it," he finally said. "Just make sure you do it between jobs."

It was then that Rock cracked a smile. "Don't worry, Dutch, I won't let my work here suffer because of some side project."

Revy, however, seemed troubled. Despite causing Hellsing an inconvenience months back, she came to like them, especially Moria Hedgley, and sorely didn't want them hurt because of it. "I hope it's enough," she said to herself as she got up. "I've got a really bad feeling about this shit."

**HOTEL MOSCOW, AT THE SAME TIME…**

Balalaika was also watching events in Rio go down, her scarred face a mask of concern as she watched from her desk. Her second-in-command, Boris, was troubled. He hated seeing his commander in this mood. "Sergeant," she said, "do you think you can get in touch with our branch in São Paulo?"

"I suppose it's possible, Capitan," Boris rumbled. "You wish to find-out about the Rio situation?"

"Indeed," the Russian crimelord said. "Hellsing had saved this area from Bloody Pierce, so I would like to return the favor for Sir Integra, if I could. I have a very bad feeling about this current… situation."

"I will get on it right away, Capitan," the burly former soldier said, saluting and leaving Balalaika's office just as the phone rang.

Irritated about the sudden intrusion, Balalaika, picked-up the receiver. "What is it?" she said tursly. "Oh… Mr. Chang. I do apologize for the way I answered, this has not been a very good day. You have been following the current events unfolding in Rio De Janerio?" A pause, then, "What was that you said?"

**THE OFFICE OF BAI JI-SHIN CHANG…**

"You heard me, Balalaika," the Chinese Triad leader said, his eyes glued to the television in his private office. "Let me start from the beginning. I've had some trouble with this really stupid Thai who thought he could see drugs within my territory, despite my every attempt to dissuade him to the contrary. I finally had enough of his excuses and decided to take matters in my own hands. After a few minutes of… how can I say this, 'gentle persuasion', I was able to get him to see things my way." He then picked-up a vial containing what looked to be a computer chip and added, "Then I found out from him that he had this interesting side-job, which was to sell a certain piece of equipment in town – one that involves our mutual friends in England."

"Another of those chips that made Bloody Pierce into a vampire?" Balalaika queried over the other end.

"Well," Chang sighed, again studying the chip, "I really don't believe the chips he had were as sophisticated as the one Radinov had in her head – but it looks strikingly familiar to the chip Rebecca grabbed from those gun smugglers our dear Sister Yolanda hired. Still, even if it's not quite the caliber of that chip, it's still unnerving."

"So what do you suggest we do about it?"

"Right now, I thought I better warn you about it in case someone tries to see that chip in your territory," Chang said. "I'm going to put-in a courtesy call to Abrego and Ronny the Jaws just the same. I hope those two don't decide to be stupid enough to sell that chip."

"They had better not," Balalaika growled, "or else there will be hell to pay from me!"

"I have no doubt about that. Well, I better get out of your hair," Chang glancing at the television, "from the looks of it, I believe you have… better things to do with your time than wasting it talking to me."

"Why thank you, Mr. Chang. I will get out of your way, then. Until the next meeting." She then hung-up. For a few minutes more, Chang watched the television, then got up from his desk and gone inside his living room, where his men and guests were staying.

Several of Chang's thugs, all tastefully dress in business suits, were standing around, taking in the scene of Roanapur Harbor in the window, while on the floor was a heavily beaten-up Thai man, bound by rope. Also, Shenhua was there, the Taiwanese woman redoing her lipstick job. "Daino," one of the thugs said, "I'm afraid there wasn't much we could get out of this man," he indicated to the Thai man, "other than he didn't know who was it that supplied him with the chips."

"Yeah, Bossman," Shenhua added, an annoyed tone in her voice. "All he is doing is lying there bleeding. So what are we to do with Dumbass here?"

"I'm thinking, okay?" Chang replied calmly, who walked over to the beaten-up man. "Listen, friend," he said, bending down, "I hope you realize that, not only you were selling something that could make our little island a little worse than it is – but your bleeding is creating a problem for me, if my Feng Shui master has his opinion about it."

"I'm-I'm telling you the truth!" the man pleaded. "All I know is this guy gave me these chips and told be to sell them around town! I don't know of anyone else he's pushed them to!"

Chang just stood there, looking disdainfully at the man. Finally standing up, he walked over to the lead thug and Shenhua. "Go find a trunk," he said, "stuff this poor bastard in it, and take him to Sawyer's place."

The Thai man's eyes went wide. _**"SAWYER THE CLEANER! NOOOO!" **_he yelled.

"Tell her I'll pay her whatever she wants," Chang continued, ignoring the man, "just so long as he's in little bits. Oh, and you'll get a bonus as well, Shenhua, for taking him there."

"Okay, will do, Bossman," the Taiwanese woman said as Chang's thugs picked up the wildly screaming and thrashing man.

However, Chang didn't look at all happy as he returned his gaze upon Roanapur. "Somehow, I've got this bad feeling Integra is going to be in deep shit because of this business in Rio."

**LONDON, THE HELLSING MANSION, THE OFFICE OF SIR INTEGRA FAIRBROOK WINGATES HELLSING…**

"Well no, I am afraid talking to you just will not do," Walter C. Dolnez calmly said over the phone. "My employer needs to talk with the Brazilian ambassador at once regarding this delicate matter."

As for Sir Integra, her teeth angrily ground upon her cigar as she looked out her window into the gloom. "You bloody bastards!" she snarled in a low voice. "So it is war you want, then war you will have!"

The doors to the office opened, Kenneth Hedgley striding inside, his daughter Moria right behind him. "Sir Integra, I heard from the household staff that there's some trouble in Rio!"

"It was the same for me as well," Moria added.

Sir Integra didn't say anything yet, but waited until Walter was finished. "I do apologize, Sir Integra," the butler began, "but I have not been able to get ahold of the ambassador. It seems that what I had gotten from his staff was, and I quote, 'the ambassador is currently involved in trying to contact the government officials involved in the crisis in Rio'. Personally, though, I doubt that talking to the ambassador will do anything to resolve this conflict."

"I was afraid you would say that, Walter," Sir Integra sighed. "Somehow our enemies have made that even impossible."

"Sir Integra," Moria finally asked, silently afraid of the answer, "what exactly has happened?"

For a few minutes, Sir Integra paused, gazing into the darkness before saying, "A few minutes ago, the hotel Alucard and Seras were staying in was surrounded by units of the Rio police's Special Weapons And Tactics team – with the two identified as terrorists. Thankfully, we haven't heard anything of what happened to Rally and Captain Bernadotte, but that is libel to change very soon."

"These SWAT troops," Kenneth added, "what will they do in regards to Vlad and Seras?"

Sir Integra took note of Kenneth's question, turned to Walter and asked, "So what about it, Walter? What will Alucard's reaction to these troops be?"

"Sir Integra, Kenneth," the butler began, "you must take into account his history on these matters. I summize that, given these factors, and what I theorize is the enemy's strength and tactical armaments… I would not give those troops any chances of succeeding, much less surviving."

The silence in the office was palpable. "Mr. Dolnez," Moria began, breaking it, "does Alucard realize exactly who he is facing?" She stepped up, along with Kenneth. "After all, those SWAT troops are normal humans, who haven't have any chance of succeeding in defeating him."

"Miss Hedgley," Walter replied, his tone matter-of-factly, "you should know by now exactly _**what **_Alucard is capable of, having worked at this mansion the length of time you have. He is not like anything _**any **_human has ever faced." He turned his back to them and returned to Sir Integra's side, concluding, "He is a monster!"

Moria cringed, being startled by her father's hand on her shoulder. "Walter's right, Moria," he gently said. "Those troops are as good as dead!" It was all that Moria could do, just to nod in agreement.

**HOTEL RIO, AT THE SAME TIME…**

In the penthouse, Alucard grinned madly as sixteen SWAT troops raced inside, all of them heavily armed. "That's right," he laughed, his orange-red eyes glowing brightly, "come and face your deaths, you dogs! I'll be waiting for you!"

Meanwhile, in the command center tent, the police officials looked worriedly at each other, while those monitoring the radios raced to them. "The first team is taking the elevator up," an aide said to the commander. "Second team will proceed them as soon as the lift returns."

"Good," the commander said. "Soon we will prove ourselves worthy of Millennium's blessing," nodding to Tubalcain Alhambra, who returned the nod.

However, Alhambra grinned, thinking to himself, _**'On the contrary, my dear commander… your troops are only going to show their incompetence! It was all planned by the Major after all!'**_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – BTW, characters of 'Black Lagoon' also appearing were created by Rei Hiroe, and is the property of Shogakukan/Viz Media, Geneon Universal, Madhouse Studios, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre company. **

**Until part 6… LATER!**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


End file.
